


Unconditionally

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Jeon Jungkook, Werewolf Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Werewolf Kim Namjoon | RM, Werewolf Kim Seokjin | Jin, Werewolf Kim Taehyung | V, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Min Yoongi | Suga, Werewolf Park Jimin (BTS), Werewolf Sex, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Y/N’s life was far from normal. All seven of her childhood friends are werewolves who are very attached to her.Originally posted to tumblr on 07/16/2018
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, jeon jungkook/kim taehyung/park jimin/kim namjoon/jung hoseok/min yoongi/kim seokjin/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up feeling like you were in the Sahara Desert. A bead of sweat trickled down the back of your neck and you tried to sit up. Tried being a key word. Only your head could be lifted to see a wall of fur laying across your chest. With a bit of wiggling you freed your hands from under the covers. The wall of fur huffed as it was jostled by you.

“Jungkook get off. I’m going to have a heat stroke.” The wolf turned his head to look at you through narrowed eyes. “I will give you belly rubs if you get off me.” The bribe seemed to work as the wolf snorted dramatically and rolled over to the other side of the bed. You immediately threw your covers off, only to find your feet trapped.

“Jin,” you whined. The sleeping wolf raised its head, blinking slowly. It licked it’s chops before yawning. He stood up but instead of hopping off the bed, he turned and flopped down onto you. The weight of a full-grown wolf caused you to fall back onto your pillow. You felt a wet muscle swipe up your cheek. Jin groomed you in greeting, accidentally giving you cowlicks in the process.

“Yes, yes. Good morning.” Once satisfied with your cleanliness, Jin pressed his cold nose to your neck and sniffed. Your hands ran down his back, almost disappearing in his thick fur. “I need to get up Jin.” With a bit of a whine, he shuffled over to cuddle against the youngest.

Finally free, you slipped out of bed and stretched your arms to the sky. The kitchen greeted you with warm sunshine and a gentle summer breeze. It carried with it the scent of freshly cut grass and lilacs. After admiring the atmosphere, you brewed yourself a cup of coffee. Right when you were about to pour it, a furry head pushed itself into your free hand.

“Good morning Hoseokie.” You bent down to his level and rubbed the sides of his face. Hobi wagged his tail and ‘talked’ to you, much like a husky would.

“Arrrr-arrrwoo-wooo-wooofff,” he said. You laughed and pressed your forehead into his.

“I’m happy to see you too.” The clacking of nails against the tile floor signaled the entrance of another wolf. A loud bark preceded his sudden rush toward you. He practically jumped onto you, whining and pressing his head into your tummy.

“Yes, yes, good morning Taehyung.” He circled you, sniffing and snorting in delight. Before you knew it, he had a toy in his mouth, nudging your hand with his head. “Let me wake up then we can play.” Hoseok licked the side of Taehyungs face before grabbing onto the other end of the stuffed duck. A tug of war immediately ensued between the two.

With your coffee in your hand, you stood by the sliding glass door and gazed outside. It was a beautiful morning. A short bark sounded to your left. Namjoon entered the kitchen and sat next to you, looking out the window too. “Morning,” you said. Absentmindedly, you scratched the top of his head. Namjoon leaned his head against your thigh, his tail sweeping back and forth against the floor. Once your mug was empty you made your way to the living room with Joonie.

Yoongi was of course, snoozing in a sunspot. His dark fur deepened in the sunlight. His ears twitched as you sat next to him. The wolf cracked open one eye. Seeing it was just you, he relaxed once more, blindly reaching out his paw and placing it on your lap. You took his paw in your hands, gently smoothing down the fur. Suddenly, a large head was placed on your shoulder from behind. The wolf nuzzled into your face, whining a little.

“Jiminie,” you cooed, “good morning.” You let go of Yoongi’s paw to pet the large head on your shoulder. Eventually Jimin came around and sat in front of you, ears low and tail wagging. After living with him for many years, you knew what he wanted. Kneeling forward, you put your arms around him and hugged him. His whining increased as he snuggled his head over your shoulder.

“Yes, yes. I love you too,” you said.

Just then, Jungkook howled from down the hall, stalking toward the two of you. He nudged Jimin with his nose before fixing you with an intense stare.

“What?” Jungkook laid down and rolled onto his back, pawing at your arm. “Oh, you want those belly rubs I promised you.” He huffed in response. Tail thumping against the hardwood floors, you scratched and rubbed at his belly. When your hand would come up closer to his face, he would lick your hand in thanks. You couldn’t help but tease the youngest.

“Who’s a good boy?” His tail stopped wagging and he batted at you with his paws. You could almost see an annoyed expression on his face. You laughed and resumed petting his belly. It took a bit for Jungkook to relax once more.

An hour later you sat on the couch, watching morning programming. A sudden grumble erupted from your belly. Clutching your stomach you sighed. Hoseok, whose head was in your lap, licked at your hand and looked up at you. He blinked before chattering to you.

“Woo…woof…”

“Yeah I know I should eat.”

“Aahraa. Roompf.” Another wolf came up to you and gently bit at your shirt, tugging you off the couch.

“I’m coming Jin. Please don’t rip my favorite shirt.” Jin let go, leading you to the kitchen. He sat next to the fridge and fixed you with a serious stare. “Yes, mama bird. I’ll eat.” Seokjin huffed and turned his nose up at you.

As you ate leftover spaghetti, a large head flopped onto your lap. Taehyung looked up you with the best puppy eyes he could muster. He whined and grumbled until you relented and fed him a bite. The wolf licked his chops triumphantly before lifting his head up and howling. Once again, he got his favorite toy duck and put it on your lap.

“Okay, let’s go play.”

Taehyung was hopping around in excitement. A few of the boys were already outside, enjoying the fresh air. Seeing the commotion, Jungkook trotted over to the two of you, tail wagging.

“First one to catch it gets a point!” With all the strength you can gather, you throw the toy duck. Thankfully you all lived in the middle of a forest, so there were no neighbors to gawk at the seven giant wolves you were playing with. Both wolves took off at top speed, claws digging into the dirt. The duck didn’t even have time to land before Taehyung jumped up and caught it in his mouth. Jungkook growled, attempting to steal the toy from Tae’s mouth. The victorious wolf out-maneuvered him and returned to you. He dropped the duck before you, dipping low on his front legs, butt sticking in the air. His whole backside swayed with the force of his wagging tail.

“Good job,” you said, scratching the top of his head. Jungkook returned, smacking his paw down on the ground, demanding another round.

“Alright let’s go again.”

The three of you played until your arm was jelly. You laid down on the grass, surprised when your head met a fluffy pillow. Said object turned out to be Namjoon. He gently curled himself around you and licked your ear. Soon after, Yoongi snuggled up to your side, laying his head on your shoulder. You sighed, feeling warm and protected.

“This is the last day. Tomorrow you’ll be human.” Yoongi nudged your ear with his nose in response. “I’m a little relieved, I don’t have to take care of seven overgrown dogs anymore.” If wolves could chuckle, Namjoon would be doing just that.

Despite not being a werewolf yourself, you were part of their pack. At six years old you found yourself orphaned and on the streets. A kind woman named Lily found you huddled in an alley and offered you food and a warm bed. Although wary, you had nothing more to lose.

She brought you back to her home, a large cabin nestled just outside of town in the evergreen forest. It was one of many settled around each other. Just as she promised, she fed you, cleaned you up and gave you a bed to sleep in. Soon enough you met her huge family. Sisters, brothers, cousins, grandparents, all of them lived in the community. It was then that you met the seven boys, all around your age.

It was certainly confusing when your friends would disappear, and you would suddenly have a lot of dogs running around. Eventually Lily explained to you that she and her family were werewolves. You were terrified at first, but she assured you that no one would harm you. In fact, you were a member of their pack.

Lily and her husband, Grant, were never able to conceive a child of their own. They considered you their precious daughter and you came to see them as your loving parents. In the winter you would wake up to your mother snuggling you in her wolf form. In the summers your father let you pretend he was a horse instead of a werewolf. From then on, your childhood was filled with warmth and love. You had seven friends to play with and a whole forest to roam.

Now that you all were in your twenties, you’ve created a sub-pack of your own. You all still lived in the evergreen forest, but you were miles away from the community hub. Every month during the full moon, the boys were forced into their wolf forms for three days. Any other time they could willingly shift from human to wolf.

All seven of them were very attached to you. Much like any other wolf in the pack, they needed plenty of time and contact with their other pack members. This meant you were hardly alone. The only time you were without your pack was at work. It was a double-edged sword. It was refreshing to be by yourself, but you also felt like a part of you was missing.

In school, your love life was non-existent. Being constantly surrounded by a gaggle of handsome boys scared off any potential suitors. It wasn’t intentional on their part. You all just hung around each other so much people started assuming. Rumors that you were dating one wolf or the other were constantly floating around.

You sighed, thinking about the past and your lack of dating experience. Yoongi’s ears perked up and he lifted his head to look into your eyes. You avoided his gaze.

“It’s nothing,” you said. Yoongi squinted down at you for a moment. He whined and licked your cheek. Hoseok walked over, having heard Yoongi. The two looked at each other before turning back to you. “I’m just tired.” It was a lie but some things you kept to yourself. Hobi nuzzled the other side of your face with a short woof. He snuggled into your side, placing his paw across your tummy. It crisscrossed with Yoongi’s, making you the middle of a wolf sandwich.

You woke up sometime later to Jimin licking your face. It was now late afternoon.

“Where is everyone?” Jimin plopped down next to you as you sat up.

“Arrrrwwooo, woof fffmmm,” he said, flicking his eyes toward the forest.

“Ah grabbing dinner. So, you stayed behind to watch over me.” The wolf bowed his head and raised it.

“Jiminie, you’re such a sweetheart. Let’s go inside.” Jimin yapped happily, sticking to your side as you walked.


	2. Chapter 2

You would go for a walk, but Jimin would miss his dinner arriving. Instead you cuddled with the over-sized fluff ball on the couch as you watched a movie. Although all the boys were affectionate, Jimin was one of the cuddliest. Your fingers absentmindedly ran through his fur. Occasionally, Jimin would get so overwhelmed with the attention that he would wag his tail and nuzzle you.

Jimin’s ears flicked up an hour later. He hopped of the couch and howled. The boys had come back home. Jimin scrambled to the door, whining and pacing in front of it till it was opened by you. He took off and received whatever Namjoon had in his mouth. The rest of the pack filed into the house. They followed you into the living room, tails wagging. Jin was about to kiss you when you put your hands up.

“Don’t lick me after you’ve eaten god knows what.” Seokjin whined and bowed his head. You stroked his ears and pressed your forehead into his. “I still love you. I just don’t love your menu choices being all over my face.” The eldest seemed to pout a bit before staking his claim on your lap. Namjoon went to claim a spot near you as well, but he stepped on a squeaky toy. The clumsy alpha was startled, knocking over a lamp on the end table. He tried to pick the lamp up by balancing on his two back legs and grabbing the lamp with his two front legs.

You hid your laugh behind a well-placed hand and got up. “Joon, it’s okay. You don’t have opposable thumbs. At least it didn’t break.” Joon whined and nuzzled your leg in apology. “Honestly, it’s okay. That was actually pretty hilarious.” A few howls of agreement rang out from the pack. Embarrassed, Namjoon laid down and placed his paws over his eyes. You snuggled up to him and kissed his head.

“It’s cute when you get all clumsy. I think it’s endearing.” Seokjin and Hoseok scooted over to you. Jin leaned into your side, while Hobi lay in between your legs, using your tummy as a pillow. He rolled onto his back, looking up at you with a wolfish grin. The fluffy tail between his legs swished back and forth. You rubbed his belly, accidentally jostling the eldest. Annoyed that he couldn’t have a peaceful cuddle session, Seokjin nudged Hobi over onto your right leg, while he staked a claim on your left leg. On the couch behind you, Yoongi and Taehyung placed their heads on your shoulder. Soon enough Jungkook and Jimin joined too, snuggling up to your side.

The whole pack snuggled for a good hour before you felt like needles were pricking your legs. It took awhile to move heads, limbs and paws from you but soon you were free. The rest of the boys woke up, shaking their heads and stretching out their back legs. You flicked on the nightly news before helping yourself to a late dinner. When you returned to the living room, you found everyone sitting before the TV, listening to the news with rapt attention. Namjoon stamped his paw down and “woofed” at the newscaster with as stern look. A few grumbles and barks of agreement followed.

Usually the boys would rotate who got to sleep with you in your bed but, tonight you would be sleeping alone. When they changed back to humans, they weren’t exactly clothed. You were so used to the warmth of sleeping with others that you had to wear your dog onesie. It had a tail and a hood that you flipped up when you slept.

The next morning you felt like the undead. Your onesie hood covered your eyes as you looked at your feet and hobbled into the kitchen.

“Whose dog is this?” A voice said.

“Aww, it’s so cute!” You felt a pair of hands wrap around your head. Your face was pressed into a solid chest. Instead of hugging back, you used the other body as support to sleep on.

“I think she actually fell asleep.”

“Yeah. Hoseok, don’t coddle her.”

“But look how cute she is! Our tired little werepuppy.” He pressed his cheek onto the top of your head. Eventually Hoseok lifted your chin and pushed your hood off. He smoothed down your bed head and scratched beneath you chin as if you were a cat.

“Good morning,” you mumbled. Hobi smiled and booped your nose. You felt a tug on your fake tail. The force of the motion caused you to stumble back into someone’s chest. Jungkook wrapped his arms around you.

“Morning,” he said lowly. You felt his head flop over on your shoulder. The two of you began to doze off with the support of one other holding you up.

“Aish, you two, wake up!” Seokjin pinched Jungkook’s cheeks, making him flinch away. Seokjin then guided you over to the table which was filled with breakfast delights. He kissed the top of your head and pushed a steaming mug of coffee toward you. The scent invited you to drink the fresh brew. As you cradled the mug, heat seeped into your palms. Yoongi, who sat next to you, leaned over and tucked your hair behind your ear. He sniffed at your neck before bumping his nose into your cheek.

Your “good morning” was muffled as you lifted the cup of coffee to your mouth. Seokjin sat next to you, grabbing an empty plate and filling it with food. 

“Ah I can do it,” you said in protest.

“You’ve been taking care of all of us for the past three days, its fine,” Seokjin returned. You nodded before thanking him.

You caught Jimin looking across the table at you with a longing look in his eyes. You smiled warmly at him and reached your hand across the table. “Morning Jiminie,” you said. His eyes lit up as he took your hand and laced his fingers with yours.

“Good morning,” he sang. Before you could ask him how he slept, a forkful of eggs was shoved into your mouth. Your surprised yelp was muffled by the food. Seokjin smirked at you, using his thumb to swipe the corner of your mouth. Once you chewed and swallowed the mammoth bite you fixed him with an incredulous look.

“Jin, I appreciate the gesture, but I’ll feed myself.” He smiled widely at you, putting the fork down on your plate and fixing one for himself. You took a bite out of your toast, smothered with strawberry jam. You washed down the sweet jam with earthy coffee and hummed in delight.

“Namjoon must’ve made this coffee,” you said. Taehyung looked over his mug at you and nodded. Namjoon shuffled into the kitchen, reading glasses perched on his nose and a thick book tucked under his arm. He stood behind your chair and ran his fingers though your hair, kissing your forehead when you looked up at him.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Yes. Catching up on your reading?”

“It’s hard to read a book without opposable thumbs,” he said.

“Or pick up lamps,” Yoongi muttered. Joon’s face flushed and he quickly took his seat. You smiled to yourself and began eating once more. Your free hand was grasped by another, slender fingers lacing with yours. Yoongi kept eating as he held your hand under the table. It was his go to move for physical contact. Seokjin got up from his seat to put his dirty dishes away. A sleepy Taehyung slid into his former seat. His hair stuck up in all directions, silk pajamas askew on his frame.

The sleepy boy took a hold of your face and kissed your cheek softly. He looped his arm around yours and rested his head on your shoulder. His soft hair tickled your neck. Yoongi finished his breakfast shortly after. He deposited his dirty dishes in the sink and disappeared further into the house. Taehyung waited for you to finish your breakfast before tugging you toward the living room.

“Let’s play video games,” he said

“Oh, yeah what level did we leave of at?”

“Fifteen I think.”

“Are you guys playing Thorontica?” Jungkook asked as he popped his head in. You nodded and patted the couch cushion beside you. Jungkook smiled widely and went to sit behind you instead.

“It’s my turn to sit with Y/N,” said Taehyung. Jungkook huffed and settled down next to you, grabbing a free controller. Soon enough you were sat between Taehyungs legs as he hugged you from behind. The three of you dove into dungeons, defeated unruly beasts and completed quests. Soon enough Jimin found his way into the living room. He sat on your free side and snuggled up to you and Taehyung.

Your eyes wandered over to the clock.

“Ah, I have to get ready for work guys.” They responded with groans and whines.

“What time will you be back?” Jimin asked.

“My shift ends at 5.” After you logged out of you character you stood up and stretched, only to be grabbed by Jimin and thrown back onto the couch. He hugged you tight to him, kissing your shoulder.

“Just one minute,” he mumbled. A smile broke on your face as you hugged him back. Who could resist him?

After escaping their affections, you hopped in the shower, brushed your teeth and put on your work uniform. You worked at a bakery as a barista. It was a quaint little store that always smelled of coffee and baked goods. It wasn’t the job you aimed to have for the rest of your life, but for now it was just right.

As you were putting on mascara, Hoseok walked into the room. He sat behind you and combed his fingers through your hair. After a few strokes he twisted your hair into a bun and secured it with a few pins. You smiled at his reflection in the mirror before turning around and giving his cheek a peck.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I like playing with your hair anyways,” he said with a large grin.

The bakery door had vines crawling around it’s perimeter. Midnight blue flowers bloomed along the vine. When you walked in, the scent of ground coffee, chocolate chip cookies and strawberry jam wafted into your nose. A few customers sat here and there, some talking lowly, others reading a thick book. Your co-worker Youngjae greeted you with a large smile.

“Hey Y/N.”

“Hey. How’s it going so far?”

“Not too bad. I filled the bakery case. There are cookies in the oven.” He seemed to puff his chest out in victory.

“They smell heavenly,” you said. Your eyes wandered his face, finding a smudge of flour across his cheek. “Oh, you have…” you made a gesture to your own face. Youngjae swiped at his cheek to no avail.

“Here,” you said before leaning forward and brushing the flour gently off his cheek. Cherry blossoms bloomed underneath your touch. You felt warmth spread to your cheeks in response. The two of you looked at each other, wide-eyed and flushed.

“Uh, thank you. S-Say, would you-“

“Hi there, can I get a vanilla Frappuccino?” A customer at the counter cut off Youngjae before he could finish. You gave him a sympathetic look before you turned to them and began taking their order. Youngjae scampered off into the kitchen, stuffing his hands in pockets of his apron.

A few hours later, you entered the kitchen with an empty cupcake tower. As you were placing cupcakes of varying flavors and colors on the tray, Youngjae called to you.

“Y/N!” You turned to find him wiping his hands on his apron.

“Yes?”

“Do you have a minute?”

“Sure,” you placed the last cupcake in your hand on the tower and followed him further into the kitchen. He gestured to a bowl of frosting.

“Could you try this? I think it might be missing something.” You nod with a smile creeping up your face. You have quite the sweet tooth. Youngjae took a teaspoon and scooped some out. He offered the spoon to your lips. You tried not to think of how intimate the action was as you wrapped your lips around the cold metal.

Creamy frosting melted on your tongue, surprising you with a hint of cinnamon. You closed your eyes and swallowed, only to open them back up to find Youngjae a lot closer than he was before. Your heart began to race at his proximity. Youngjae slowly put the spoon onto the counter and lowly asked, “Was it good?”

You swallowed thickly. “Y-Yeah, it was perfect.” You barely managed a response as his brown eyes hungrily took in your expression. He dipped his face forward, grabbing a hold of your chin. Lashes tickled your cheeks as you blinked rapidly. Youngjae gently pressed his lips to yours. All gears in your mind ceased turning. Your limbs began to feel like jelly. This was your first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

When you got home that night, you were still in a haze from your encounter with Youngjae. You had no idea the young baker had a crush on you. Your keys were haphazardly thrown into the bowl by the entryway. Like always, Jimin greeted you at the door, pulling you into a big hug. You felt him stiffen in your arms before he pulled away with a pained expression.

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

“You…were you with Youngjae?” Blood rushed to your face.

“I-I mean yeah, we work together,” you stuttered, looking down at the floor.

“No, this is different. His scent is stronger. Did something happen?” His expression remained pained and you couldn’t understand why.

“Well…he um…” you fidgeted in place, wringing your hands together. “He kissed me.”

“What?”

“Yeah. I had no idea he felt that way, but he is pretty cute,” you said with a nervous laugh. The subject of romance rarely came up in your pack. Jimin’s expression fell even further. Your half-baked smile deflated in an instant.

“Y/N…are we not good enough for you?” His voice no longer held the bright tinkle it always had.

“Wh-What do you mean?”

“Do you want to see other people?” Jimin looked as if he was about to cry.

“Jimin…you’re talking like-“

“Hey what’s going on?” Namjoon appeared at the top of the stairs. Jimin turned around and rushed past Namjoon, who looked rather confused.

“Jimin!” you called as you began to chase after him. Namjoon gently caught your arm.

“Let him go.”

“I-I don’t understand what’s going on.” With one sniff Namjoon’s calm mask cracked a little.

“Did you kiss someone?” You saw the same darkness flood Namjoon’s eyes. You began to feel frustrated, not understand why everyone was reacting like this.

“Yes! Youngjae kissed me at work today! It was my first kiss! Why is every being so weird about it?!” you huffed, your expression incredulous. Namjoon’s hand slipped from your arm.

“You really don’t understand why?” Namjoon asked, his countenance a mix of surprise and horror.

“No,” you said, your voice falling. “Namjoon, what’s going on?”

“I’d like to know the same thing. I think we need to have a talk. All of us.”

Fifteen minutes later you were sat in the living room in front of all 7 boys. Yoongi and Jungkook couldn’t look you in the eye, while Taehyung stared you down with a hurt expression. You shied away from his stare and hugged your knees to your chest. After several tense moments, Namjoon broke the silence with a sigh.

“Y/N, you know we love you, right?” he asked.

“Of course, I do. I love you too.”

“No, not like that,” he said with a slow shake of his head. “We’re in love with you.” He emphasized his words with a hand gesture. Your heart seemed to stop, along with time itself. Eyes wide, you slowly looked at all their faces. Sadness, hurt, and anger had morphed their expressions.

“What? A-All of you?” Your voice sounded small. If it weren’t for their supernatural hearing, you wouldn’t be heard at all.

“I thought you knew,” Hoseok piped in. “Didn’t your mom explain it to you?”

“Explain what?”

“How we love,” Jin said.

“Not really,” you admitted.

“Once a wolf finds it’s mate, they stay with them for the rest of their lives. We’re all well past the age of finding our mates. Why do you think we all live with you?” Taehyung said, his voice carrying a sharp edge.

“I thought…that’s just what we do. We’ve always been together…”

“Y/N… how do you feel about us?” Yoongi finally spoke, fixing you with a gaze you couldn’t look away from.

“I…” your voice died in your throat. You never thought of them that way. They were always your friends, your family. This whole time they’ve been in love with you? Not just one boy but all seven of them? You thought all their affection was pack-related. It was never explicitly said. You all just assumed the other’s feelings. How long has this miscommunication lived in your relationship? A sniffle broke you out of your thoughts.

Jungkook looked down at the ground, sniffling and wiping his face with his sleeve. Your heart broke in two and you immediately wanted to comfort him. However, you were the one who was causing him pain. Your hands clenched into fists as an ocean began to fill your line of sight.

“I think we all need some time…to think,” said Namjoon. You nodded quickly before jumping out of your seat and rushing out the back door. You couldn’t stand to stay in there. The atmosphere was impossibly tense. You clumsily slipped on your shoes once you were on the deck then dashed into the woods. You weren’t sure where you were going, you just need to run.

The sky was getting darker with every step you took. The knot in your stomach was pushing you forward. The only thought in your head was “run, run, run.” With a quivering lip and ragged breath, you pushed yourself through the forest. There was no destination in your head, you just needed to get away from them. An exposed tree root tripped you. Your whole body collided with the ground. For a moment you were still. You clawed into the dirt and let out a wail of sorrow.

Suddenly, a howl boomed in the distance. You knew that call anywhere. Scrambling to your feet you began to run again.

“Mom!” you cried. Fat tears slipped past your face as your ran. “Mom!” A large wolf jumped out of nearby brush. It instantly ran to you and pressed its head into your stomach. Desperately, you grabbed onto its head and fell to your knees.

“Mom,” you said, your voice barely a whisper. She looked up at your face and licked away your tears.

“The-They…mom they told me they love me.” You saw her intelligent eyes soften. “I-I never knew, and they thought I did. What do I do?” You buried your face into her coat. “I don’t know how I feel Mom. I don’t know what to do.”

Your mom led you home and ushered you into the bathroom for a bath. You washed away the dirt and tears that stained your skin. When you finally emerged from the steamy room, your parents were waiting for you in the living room. You sat in between them on the couch. It was silent for a moment as you studied the hutch in front of you. It was filled with pictures and small mementos from your childhood. A dried-up daisy, a drawing, and picture of you with the boys.

“How come you didn’t tell me?”

“About what sweetie?” your mom asked.

“How wolves love. That the boys had chosen me as a mate and that’s why we live together.” Your father grabbed your hand.

“You were so young, and we didn’t want you to feel pressured into doing anything. We wanted your love to blossom naturally. You’re not a wolf, so you’re not bound to the same rules as we are.”

You nodded your head, trying to take in the information as your head swam. “But now, I feel like our friendship is a lie. The way I viewed our relationship feels like…it feels like it isn’t real anymore.”

“It’s real. They love you and they are your good friends still. They just have added feelings on top of loving you as a friend,” you mom said, patting your knee gently.

“How do they…all like me? Aren’t wolves territorial with their mates?” You looked up from your twirling thumbs.

“They are. You are in a special case. It isn’t often that wolves mate in a group like this. It’s only possible if they all love each other as well.” You looked at your father with a furrowed brow.

“You mean, they are also mated with each other?”

“Yes,” your Dad said. You remained silent, the new piece of information slowly integrating into your mind.

“We love without thought to gender. It’s normal for us,” your mom added. Your mind wandered to the many couples in the pack. There were plenty of gay and lesbian couples. It never seemed odd to you because that was how you grew up. Analyzing it now, the proportion of gay couples in the pack was much greater than the general population.

“You don’t have to make your mind up immediately. This is all very new and, I’m sure, overwhelming for you. Why don’t you sleep here tonight?” your Dad said.

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

You hardly got a wink of sleep that night. Your mind filed over old memories, looking at them through a new lens. All those times a boy showed interest in you in school, the boys would shoo him away. You assumed it was because they were simply protective of you. Now you realize it was because they couldn’t see anyone loving you but them. All the hugs, touches, and kisses. They were ones filled with romantic feelings. How come they never made a move beyond a kiss on the cheek? Had they done that you would’ve known right away.

You mulled over the boys being with each other too. That time when you found Jungkook and Jin showering together or when you found Namjoon and Jimin snuggled up on the couch were different now. Were they intimate with each other? Heat rushed to your face as you turned over in bed. Images of them kissing flashing in your mind. You squinted your eyes shut, flustered feelings causing your heart to race.

They loved you. It was something you told yourself repeatedly. They loved you. They loved you. You sat up in bed with a huff. As you hugged your legs into your chest, you looked out the window adjacent from your bed. The moon was bright, softly illuminating the forest. You wondered if the boys were getting any sleep.

“I’m worried,” Hoseok mumbled.

“She’ll be alright. You heard her mothers call,” Namjoon said, patting his shoulder. The two were stood in the kitchen, looking out the patio door. The rest of the pack had piled into Seokjin’s room seeking solace. Namjoon’s hand slipped down Hoseok’s shoulder and grabbed his hand. Hoseok squeezed it in return.

“Do you think…” the words died in Hoseok’s throat but Namjoon understood. Do you think she’ll come back?

“I don’t know.” Hoseok felt a lump form in his throat. He turned and wrapped his arms around Namjoon, burying his face in his shoulder. Namjoon held him close, a stray tear falling from his sorrowful eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day you woke up feeling anxious. You felt like you needed to go somewhere, to do something. No matter how hard you tried you couldn’t sit still. Perhaps it was wanting a resolution to the situation or the fact that you’ve never been away from them for more than a few hours. All you could think about was how they were doing.

You were up all night trying to figure out your feelings for them. No matter how hard you tried you couldn’t understand. Your mother came up to you after lunch and told you to follow her. She took you to a nearby stream where she sat you down and fixed you with a loving smile.

“You need to understand your feelings. I can see how restless you are.”

“I tried, but I can’t.”

“That’s why we’re here.” You rose a brow at her but let her continue. “I’m going to lead you through a mediation that can help you find your true feelings.”

“I don’t know if I can even relax enough to do that,” you said.

“Don’t worry sunflower,” she said. Sunflower was a nickname she had for you since you were young. She said it’s because you blossomed with all the love shined upon you.

To your surprise, your mother guided you to a meditative state. The trickling of the stream and the wind rustling through the trees were the only noises greeting your ears. That and your mothers soft voice.

“Let the images of those you love come to your mind.” Without willing it, the faces of your parents appeared in your minds eye. They lingered for a moment before fading away. Then two other faces appeared. Yoongi and Jungkook. They had gentle smiles on their faces. Soon enough you saw Seokjin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok and Jimin, all looking at you with so much love in their eyes.

“Look at their faces. Feel the love radiating from them.” Tears trickled down your cheeks. “Feel how much they mean to you, how they have loved you.” You saw images of Namjoon staying up late to help you study, Yoongi staying up with you when you couldn’t sleep and Taehyung humming softly to you when you had nightmares. Your mind recalled Hoseok listening to you as you vented, Jimin crying with you, Jungkook doing his best to put a smile on your face and Seokjin making you food when you were too tired to do it yourself.

The wind chilled the tears slipping down your face. Your mother watched you with gentle eyes. “What does your future with them look like?” she prompted. For a moment, your mind was blank. Frustration almost shook you from your meditation, but the song of a bird lulled you back into relaxation. You saw the eight of you as adults, getting ready in the mornings for work. Kisses and “drive safe”s were given to each person before they left.

You saw little children running around and giggling as one boy or the other chased them around. Then, you saw yourself, cradling your swollen tummy as Seokjin rubbed your back. Butterflies circled your stomach as he leaned forward and kissed you. A little boy resembling Taehyung ran to you and hugged your leg. “Mommy!” he said, a boxy smile shining on his face. Across the room Yoongi and Hoseok were napping on the floor with a little girl snoozing between them. She was holding each of their hands. 

Namjoon was reading a book to a slightly older boy with pouted lips. Jimin was dancing with a little girl in his arms, her little giggles mixing with his. Taehyung and Jungkook were playing peek-a-boo with a little baby who gurgled with delight.

Your eyes flew open, mouth agape.

“Now you know sunflower.” You nodded, standing from your spot on the ground. For a moment you stared blankly ahead. Then with a blink, you began walking. The walking turned to jogging and then into frantic running. You had to get to them, to tell them how you feel. The pain they must be going through, you had to end it as soon as possible.

Sweat trickled down your neck as you neared your home. Your legs ached but you hardly noticed. It felt as though your heart had swollen in your chest. “Y-Yoongi! Taehyung!” you cried. “Jungkook, Hoseok!” Tears began to from in your eyes. “Namjoon, Jimin, Seokjin!” The back porch was now in sight. You scrambled out of the forest into the clearing of your backyard. There, all seven boys stood. Some looked worried, others looked surprised.

You halted a few feet from them. “I-I’m sorry,” you began. They remained silent. “I’m sorry I ran from you. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I was too dense to see it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” You dissolved into tears, using your sleeves to hopelessly wipe the tears away.

“I know now. I-“ the words stuck in your throat and you looked at each of their faces. “-I love you. I love you all so much. I can’t image being without you. I-I want to be with you.”

Jungkook broke from the crowd first and engulfed you in a hug. Your fingers clutched at the back of his shirt as you breathed in his scent. Then Yoongi approached you sniffling. Jungkook let go of you to give him room. Yoongi grabbed your hands and kissed your knuckles before gathering you up in his arms. Jungkook was behind you now, kissing at your free cheek and mumbling your name.

Seokjin walked up to the three of you. Yoongi removed himself from you and huddled closer to Jungkook. Seokjin took your face in his hands and gave you a little Eskimo kiss. His smile was gentle as he pulled away. Hoseok scrambled toward you, picking you up off your feet. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as he held you close and nuzzled into your face.

Jimin let out a whimper as he waited his turn. Hoseok put you down on the ground and joined the others. He ran to you and squeezed you into his chest. He whispered your name as he wove his hands though the hair at the nape of your neck. Taehyung didn’t wait for Jimin to release you, instead he threw his arms around you from behind and kissed the top of your head. Finally, Jimin let Taehyung have his own time with you. He smiled sweetly at you as he tucked your hair behind your ears and kissed the tip of your nose.

The last to go was Namjoon. He stood watching the greetings with a light smile on his face. You didn’t wait for him unlike the others. Instead you ran over to him and hugged him tight. Joon quickly wrapped his arms around you, cradling the back of your head. He kissed you right by your ear and whispered, “I love you.” A flush came to your face and as you repeated the same words. It wasn’t long after you had stepped away that the rest of the boys rushed over.

Before the rest of them could ambush you, Namjoon took your face in his large hands and kissed you. It was gentle but somehow sent a bolt of energy down your spine. You grasped onto the front of his shirt and leaned forward. After a few moments Namjoon pulled back with a dimpled grin on his face.

“Aww, I wanted to be her first kiss,” Taehyung whined.

“I thought we agreed I would be her first kiss as the eldest,” Seokjin said.

“What? No, I was supposed to do it first,” Jimin argued.

“You’re all delusional. It was supposed to be me,” Yoongi scoffed.

“I wanted to kiss noona first,” Jungkook said quietly.

Before anyone else could speak you said, “I have seven first kisses.”

The next few days were markedly different. The boys were much more romantic toward you and it was enough to make your heart give out. To have not one, but seven gorgeous men swooning for you was overwhelmingly amazing. The first night back the boys fought over who got to sleep with you. The victors of rock-paper-scissors, Yoongi and Hoseok, couldn’t stop grinning.

To say you were nervous to go to bed was an understatement. Things weren’t so innocent between the eight of you now. Touches were longing, and hugs turned into embraces. Since Namjoon, none of the other boys had kissed you but you figured your alone time with Yoongi and Hoseok wouldn’t be spent all on sleeping.

You wore your usual summer pajamas. It was a baby blue tank top and matching shorts with small lace detailing along the edges. You furiously brushed your teeth, flossed and even gargled mouth wash. Your anxiety told you to put on perfume, maybe a bit of makeup. It was running around your head screaming and tearing pages from books. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. There was no need for that. You’re going to bed.

Swallowing around the lump in your throat, you opened the bathroom door and found Yoongi and Hoseok cuddling on your bed. Yoongi was running his hands through Hobi’s hair. The two of them turned to look at you with gentle smiles and welcoming arms. They insisted you sleep in between them, lifting the covers and snuggling close to you.

Your heartbeat was embarrassingly loud as you settled in. Hearing this, Yoongi grabbed your hand and gently kissed your knuckles. Hobi propped himself up on his elbow and flashed you his classic smile. Oh right, these were the boys you grew up with and trusted with your life. Your television played an old sitcom, giving the room a delicate glow. Everything was proceeding as normal until you felt Yoongi kiss at your exposed shoulder. You turned to see his wolfish grin. Heat rushed to your cheeks as he nosed at your cheek before kissing it gently.

Hoseok joined in by tucking your hair behind your ear and kissing along the shell of it. You melted under their lips. Both boys stopped before looking at each other then down at you. “Can we kiss you?” Hoseok asked. Your cheeks pinkened further as you nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoseok was the first to dip down, cupping your face and turning it toward him. He smiled gently at you before slowly bringing his face closer to yours.

His soft lips ghosted yours for a moment before he pressed them fully into yours. It was as if your nerve endings shorted out. He moved closer to you as he deepened the kiss, prodding your lower lip with his tongue. It was too easy to open your mouth and let his tongue guide yours into a slippery dance. You hummed into the kiss and slid your hand up to the nape of his neck. The whole world didn’t exist until you felt a pair of lips on your shoulder blade.

In the heat of the moment, you had turned to fully face Hoseok. Yoongi was growing impatient so he pressed gentle kisses to your shoulder blade. You felt his hand grab your hip, gently turning you over onto your back. Hoseok hardly let up, following your mouth until Yoongi nudged him. Hoseok parted from you with an exhale, his eyes hazy and unfocused. You bit your lip as Yoongi caressed your face and smiled down at you.

He initiated the kiss a bit faster than Hoseok. His lightly pouted lips moved over yours with confidence. His hands slipped back into your hair and grabbed a handful at the nape of your neck. Yoongi used this to control your head, tipping it along with his so that he could deepen the kiss. Dizzy with endorphins, you held onto his arm. It surprised you when Yoongi gave your hair a little tug as he swiped his tongue across your lips.

His request was quickly fulfilled as you opened your mouth. You felt his grip loosen as he explored your mouth with his soft tongue. He sighed into your mouth and coaxed your tongue out to play. A tingling feeling worked its way across your skin and you felt as if you were floating. Hoseok had pressed his body into yours from behind and began kissing and suckling at your neck. When he gently bit into your tender skin, you gasped. Yoongi growled into your mouth and laid a possessive hand on your hip.

You felt Hoseok’s lips curl into a smile against your skin as he licked at his bite. His nose traveled up the column of your neck before he bit your earlobe and breathed into your ear. Yoongi kissed his way down to your neck as he molded his body to yours. He kissed and sucked his way down to your nape. He nibbled at your jugular and moved his hips into yours.

It was then that you realized that something hard pressed into your front. Hoseok mimicked the action, making you aware of his situation as well. He growled as his hand slid up your side underneath your tank top. Yoongi’s hand left your hip and began to slide along the edge of your shorts. You breathed their names and arched your back, pressing yourself further into Hoseok. He groaned into your ear and let his hands slide further up your stomach, fingers gently brushing against the underside of your breast.

Yoongi’s fingers dipped beneath the band of your shorts and was pleased to find no other fabric in his way. Their fingers toyed with you, not exactly touching you where you wanted them to. It was Yoongi who made his move first. Agile fingers slid up your dripping folds making you gasp. Realizing what was happening, Hoseok grabbed your breast and squeezed it. He kneaded the soft flesh, fingers squeezing your hardened nipple. You moaned and pressed further into his erection. He responded by tugging on your nipple and pinching it hard.

“Such a good girl,” he said lowly into your ear.

“She’s so wet for us,” Yoongi added, his fingers trailing up and down your slickened lips.

“She smells so good. Are you turned on princess?” Hoseok asked, tugging at your nipple again. Before you could answer Yoongi’s finger found your clit and circled it slowly.

“Y-Yes.” Yoongi gathered up some of your wetness on his finger and brought it in front of Hoseok. You watched with wide eyes as Hoseok took Yoongi’s finger into his mouth and suckled at the digit. A deep groan echoed in his throat.  
“Mmm babygirl, you taste so good.” Yoongi’s hand dipped below the covers and cupped your mound outside of your shorts.

“It’s seeped through her shorts. Such a dirty girl,” he cooed. He poked and prodded at your swollen clit through the fabric, drenching it further. You whimpered at his teasing. Hoseok ground his erection into your backside and moaned into your ear. Your hand slipped behind you and cupped his erection. You palmed and stroked his cock, making him quiver and breath heavily.

Meanwhile Yoongi slid off your shorts and tossed them aside.

“Clothes need to come off. Let us see that pretty little pussy of yours,” Yoongi said. They tugged your tank top off, exposing your breasts to them. Hoseok laid you on your back while Yoongi spread your legs. The two of them were on their knees, looking down at you.

Yoongi licked his lips as he ran a finger up and down your weeping pussy. Hoseok watched and groaned, palming himself through his shorts. Yoongi grinned as he pulled your lips apart, exposing your throbbing clit and dripping core.

“Fuck. Baby look at how wet you are. Your pussy is dripping wet,” Hoseok said. Yoongi pushed a finger into your core, watching as you moaned. He pumped it in and out, making your hips twitch. He added another finger and watched as his digits fucked in and out of your pussy. Hoseok’s fingers found your clit and pinched it. Your head flew back into the pillows. The two of them worked in tandem to get you off. Yoongi added a third finger.

“Need to stretch you out for our cock’s baby,” he said. Hoseok circled and pinched at your clit, eating up your reactions. “Such a naughty girl,” he cooed before slapping your cunt. You cried out, the mixture of plain and pleasure making your knees shake. Hoseok circled your clit then slapped it once, twice, three times. Yoongi buried his fingers inside of you and curled his fingers up. You clenched around his fingers and moaned out loud.

“That’s it baby. Cum on my fingers,” Yoongi breathed. He quickened his pace, his fingers curling to hit your g-spot each time. Hoseok began to rub your clit fast as well. Your back arched and you closed your eyes.

“Ah, ah! I’m going to-“you were cut off by Hoseok slapping your clit quickly in succession.

“What was that baby girl?” Hoseok teased as he mercilessly slapped at your pussy. Your mouth lolled open and your cried out their names as you came. White flashed behind your eyes. Both boys helped you ride out your orgasm, continuing their ministrations. You twitched and whined with the overstimulation. Finally, they stopped, Yoongi bringing his drenched fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean.

“Fuck,” Hoseok said before he gripped Yoongi’s face and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Yoongi groaned and scooped up more of your wetness. He parted from Hoseok only to lay the substance on his tongue. Hoseok held his tongue out of his mouth as Yoongi licked at the pool of slick. They began to twirl their tongues together. You watched as the slick passed between the two of them and dribbled down their chins.

You shivered and grasped at your breasts. Not even five seconds after your orgasm, you were ready again. The two boys turned to you and grinned.

“Get on your knees like a good girl,” Hoseok commanded. You nodded and got onto all fours. Both men slipped off the bed and started to undress each other slowly. Hoseok slipped his hands down Yoongi’s shorts and jerked him off. Yoongi’s head fell back with a moan. His own hands slipped down Hoseok’s shorts and grasped his erection. After a few moments they slipped their shorts off one another, hands groping and palming each other’s buttocks.

You felt yourself drool at the sight. They stood erect and looked rock hard. Veins traveled up their sizable lengths coming to a mushroomed head. You licked your lips and crawled further down the bed toward them. Yoongi grabbed his own cock and stood before you.

“You like what you see baby girl?” he teased. You nodded as Hoseok crawled behind you on the bed.

“Why don’t you suck his cock?” he whispered into your ear.

“Can I?” you asked eagerly. Yoongi grabbed your chin and pressed his tip against your cheek. He slapped his cock against your face. It was heavy, and you wanted nothing more than to slip it into your mouth.

“Open up for me,” Yoongi commanded. You parted your petal-soft lips. Yoongi pressed the head of his cock into your warm mouth and groaned. You grabbed the base of his cock and began to suckle on his tip, tongue diving into the slit. Yoongi gathered your hair into his hand and held onto it.

“Fuck…yeah that’s it, take every inch,” Yoongi breathed. You slipped him further into your mouth, gagging a bit. Your jaw began to ache, but you wanted nothing more than to continue and see Yoongi fall apart from your efforts. You bobbed your head up and down, twisting and using your tongue as a cushion. Yoongi swore and bit his lip, tightening his grip on your hair.

Hoseok grabbed your ass cheeks and began to squeeze them. He spread them apart and looked at your soaked pussy. Some slick hand dribbled down your thighs. He squeezed your ass one more time before bringing his hand down. Your cry was muffled by Yoongi’s cock. You moaned around him, the vibration pushing Yoongi further. Hoseok spanked your ass once again, biting his lip as he watched you choke on Yoongi’s cock. You arched your back and wiggled your ass in his face, a silent plea for him to do more.

“Such a dirty slut, you like being used, don’t you? Love having Yoongi fuck your mouth?” Hoseok said. He grabbed his cock and slapped it onto your pussy. You moaned once more and spread your legs further.

“Presenting your beautiful cunt like a good girl,” Hoseok praised, bring his heavy cock down on your pussy again. You moaned around Yoongi, your movements stuttering. Yoongi grabbed your face and held it still as he rocked his hips into your mouth. His head fell back, and he exhaled shakily. He fucked your face and watched with lust in his eyes.

“Look at how pretty you are, lips wrapped around my cock. Such a good little cockslut.” Yoongi praised as he slowly fucked your mouth, watching his length spread your lips open again and again. Hoseok prodded your entrance with the head of his cock. Unable to speak, you moaned and gripped the sheets. Hoseok grinned as he slowly pressed his cock into you.

He moaned and gripped your ass. “God, you’re so tight. Your greedy little cunt is sucking in my cock.” You moaned loudly as his length stretched you out. You felt so full and so dirty. He bottomed out and stayed there. For a moment he rubbed your back and asked. “Are you alright?” Yoongi popped his cock out of your mouth. You gasped for air and swallowed your thick saliva. “Yes. More, please,” you begged. Hoseok’s hands gripped your hips as he brought himself almost all the way out before slamming down into you. You moaned and almost lost your grip with the force.

Yoongi cooed as you grabbed his dick and pushed it back into your eager mouth. You held onto his hips and let the force of Hoseok’s thrusts do the work. You were skewered in between them, a moaning mess. The boys weren’t fairing much better. Their eyes were rolling back into their heads, panting and groaning to the ceiling.

Hoseok suddenly gripped your hair and pulled you flush against his chest. “Do you want to feel both of us inside you,” he asked, hot breath puffing onto your face. Your hands found his hips, pressing him close to you as his cock was still buried inside of you. You ground your hips into his and nodded. “Yes. Yes please. I want more. I want to feel Yoongi inside of me.” Hoseok’s kissed at your shoulders, letting himself be buried inside you for just a little bit longer. Yoongi grinned his gummy smile as he rummaged around in the nightstand. He pulled a bottle of lube out and crawled onto the bed.

Hoseok slipped out of you and cradled you in his arms. “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s going to be a lot,” Yoongi said. Your heart was warmed by how much they cared about you. Between dominating you and calling you a dirty girl, they also stopped to ask if you were alright.

“If it’s too much I’ll let you know,” you said with a gentle smile. Yoongi returned your smile and nodded.

“Alright.” He motioned at Hobi to come to him. Yoongi poured a good amount of lube in his hands. Hoseok sat back and watched as Yoongi slathered his erection with lube. He bit his lip and moaned as the older man squeezed and stroked his cock. Hoseok twitched in Yoongi’s hold. Yoongi handed Hoseok the bottle of lube before crawling over to you. He kissed you slow and gentle, hands cradling your face.

“We gotta prep you first,” Hoseok’s voice said from behind you. “Ready?” You nodded. A moment later you felt a cold substance on your other hole. You gasped at the temperature.

“Shh, it’s alright. We’ll take care of you,” Yoongi said, raking his hands through your hair. You were a little embarrassed that Hoseok was touching you there. You squeezed your eyes shut as his fingers circled the entrance. You were moved so that your face laid in Yoongi’s lap and your ass was high in the air.

Hoseok was gentle and slow, pressing one finger into your ass. The foreign sensation caused you to tense up. Yoongi soothed you and ran his fingers down your back. “It’s okay baby girl, relax.” Yoongi kissed the top of your head.

“I-It’s just different,” you said. Hoseok paused.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

“N-No, keep going.” Hoseok smirked and slowly began to pump his fingers in and out of you. You relaxed under Yoongi’s ministrations. Soon enough, Hoseok added a second finger. The odd sensation slowly began to morph into pleasure. You bit your lip. “Mmmm,” you breathed.

“Feel good?” Hoseok asked.

“Yeah,” you said lowly. Your response seemed to kick them back into their domineering mindset.

“Can’t wait to bury my cock in your tight little hole,” Hoseok said. His fingers picked up their pace. You groaned and nuzzled your head into Yoongi’s thigh. He bit his lip and watched as you kissed at the base of his cock. You kissed and suckled at his length, making it twitch and shudder. Yoongi exhaled and brought your hair out of your face.

“Lay on your side facing Yoongi,” Hoseok said. He grabbed your hips and helped you sit up before you laid down on your side. Yoongi kissed you hotly, swirling his tongue around yours and biting your lower lip. Hoseok’s hands slid up and down your hips as he positioned himself behind you. He pressed the head of his cock to your ass and gently pressed. Yoongi kept you distracted by slipping his hand down your body and slowly rubbing your clit.

Hoseok grabbed your top leg and lifted it up. He slowly pressed his cock into you, hissing at how tight you were. “Fuck,” he cursed. You whined as Yoongi kept rubbing your clit, working his fingers in circles. Once he was fully bottomed out he paused and let his head fall back.

“You okay?” Yoongi asked, fingers still circling your bud.

“Yeah…now you?” Yoongi smirked.

“So eager for my cock, aren’t you?” You nodded quickly. Yoongi grinned and used his hand to hold up your top leg with Hoseok. He used his other hand to guide his cock toward your entrance. You bit your lip as you watched him slowly slip inside.

“Mmm, baby girl your still so wet. I could stay inside you forever.” Inch by glorious inch was stuffed inside your pussy. When he bottomed out, his pubic bone pressed into your throbbing clit. You felt so impossibly full with both of them inside you.

“More,” you breathed. “More.” It was Yoongi who moved first, grinding his cock into you before slowly pulling out and dipping back in. You whined as Hoseok did the same, both men pushing into you at different times. They huffed and groaned as they fucked you, eager to fill you up again and again. Your pussy was soaking wet and the lube only made more of a mess on you. You moaned and breathed out their names, eyes fluttering closed.

“Y-Yoongi. Hoseok!”

“That’s it Y/N, let everyone know who’s fucking you right now,” Yoongi growled.

“Who’s making you feel so good hm? Whose cocks are filling your greedy little pussy and ass?” Hoseok demanded.

“Yours,” you breathed.

“Whose?” Hoseok repeated.

“Hoseok and Yoongi! Their cocks are making me feel so good,” you said, raising your voice. Hoseok picks up the pace while Yoongi delivers harsher thrusts.  
“That’s right. It’s our cocks. Fucking your cute little cunt and tight little hole,” Yoongi grunted. You felt yourself tense, the sensations of both cocks fucking into you winding up that little knot in your stomach. Both boys felt you tighten around them.

“Are you gonna cum for us?” Hoseok asked as he bit your ear.

“Cum on our cock’s Y/N,” said Yoongi.

“Be a good girl and cum on our cocks,” Hoseok repeated. The picked up their pace, your breasts bouncing rapidly. Their grips on you tighten as you begin to moan over and over again. Whimpers and breaths bubbled up from your throat. You concentrated on the feeling of their cocks fucking into you repeatedly. Their thick, throbbing cocks fill you up, pressing into the deepest reaches of you. Yoongi slips his free hand in between your gyrating bodies and rubs your clit rapidly.

“Let go princess,” he whispers.

Your mind suddenly goes blank and you choke on your moans. Your whole body seems to convulse as you reach your peak. A loud moan spills from your throat, bringing the other two to groan. You clench around their cocks making their hips sputter. You swear you orgasm lasts for a full minute before you come back down. Yoongi and Hoseok have positioned themselves to chase their highs, slamming into you with reckless abandon.

Despite having already came, you revel in the feeling of them still fucking you. Yoongi’s bangs are sticking to his sweaty forehead and you feel the Hoseok’s hot breath fan over your neck.

“Our mate,” Hoseok mutters.

“Beautiful mate,” Yoongi growls.

“Ours,” Hoseok says, punctuating his word with a harsh snap of his hip. The two of them bury their faces on either side of your neck, breathing harshly.

“Oh god, I’m going to cum,” Yoongi moans.

“Fuck, me too,” Hoseok says. Without warning the two of them bite harshly into your shoulders and cum. You cry out at the feeling of their teeth biting into your shoulder and their cum spurting into you. Their hips stutter and they groan as they paint your insides white. For a moment you thought it would never end. Spurts of cum kept coming from them. They groaned and twitched with each release. Finally, they came down from their high, licking at their bite marks. All that could be heard was panting.

Hoseok was the first to pull out, watching his seed spill out after him. You shivered at the feeling. Yoongi kissed you deeply before he pulled out as well. You felt their cum slip out of you and trickle down onto the sheets. Yoongi gathered up the cum slipping out of you and pressed it back into your pussy. “I want you to smell like us. Fill you up with our cum and breed you like a proper mate.” Hoseok watched Yoongi stuff their cum back inside of you with lust-filled eyes. Once he was satisfied Yoongi brought his cum covered fingers up to your mouth. You grabbed his hand and eagerly licked the cum off of his fingers until it was clean.

Hoseok turned you onto your back and kissed you sweetly.

“You were amazing baby,” Hoseok cooed. You smiled tiredly at him. Yoongi kissed your cheek and nuzzled into you.

“Definitely amazing,” Yoongi said. You felt as if your bones were made of jelly and a heavy weight pulled down your eye lids. Yoongi stayed with you as Hoseok got up and grabbed some wash cloths. They gently cleaned you up, making sure to get you nice and clean. After you were taken care of, they wiped themselves down. Yoongi got you a glass of water while Hoseok propped you up. He cradled you to his chest, playing with your hair.

Hoseok brought the glass to your swollen lips. “Come on princess. Drink up,” he said softly. You drank the cool water. It soothed your worn throat. Once the empty glass was placed on the nightstand, Hoseok picked you up bridal style and took you into the bathroom.

“It’s important that you pee after sex,” he said sternly. You blushed but nodded nonetheless. Hoseok walked out and closed the door to give you some privacy. Yoongi was pulling down the sheets when Hoseok came up behind him. Yoongi stood and kissed Hoseok lovingly. Hobi smiled into their kiss before he helped him change the sheets.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning you woke up feeling like your lady bits were going to fall out of your body. You sat up in bed, two wolves snoozing on either side of you. Your mind wandered over the events of last night. A blush crawled up your neck. It felt so surreal. You suddenly felt restless, so you crawled out of bed and exited the bedroom. Admittedly, you were walking funny. Almost like a cowboy with his legs spread too far apart. You walked into the kitchen and found it empty. Unknown tension slipped out of your shoulders. You had no idea how you would interact with the rest of the boys now.

You grabbed a cup of coffee and hobbled out onto the porch. Fresh dew sparkled on the grass blades while birds sang their morning songs. You sighed and watched steam swirl up from your mug. Your peace was shattered once you heard the sliding glass door open. It was Hobi, his hair sticking up at all angles, eyes puffy from sleep. He came over to the porch swing you were on and sat next to you.

“How come you got out of bed?” he asked, arms wrapping around you.

“I was up,” you said simply. Hobi kissed your cheek and rested his head on your shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Pretty sore actually,” you said. Roses bloomed on your cheeks.

“That was a lot for your first time,” Hoseok said. He pulled you to lay your back against his chest as he hugged you from behind. The only sounds that could be heard were woodpeckers pecking and birds chirping.

“How are you feeling?” you asked.

“Amazing,” he breathed. “I finally got to be with you…in that way.” You smiled shyly and kissed his arm while murmuring his name. His arms felt so safe and secure. A low bark sounded from the edge of the yard. A large black wolf stalked toward the two of you, eyes focused and intense.

“Taehyung,” you said as the wolf jumped onto the swing. Most of the boys looked similar in their wolf forms, but you always instinctively knew who’s who. You placed your coffee cup on the nearby table and watched as Taehyung stared down Hoseok. A rumbling chuckle sounded from behind you.

“Taehyung is saying I’ve already spent enough time with you.” Heat flourished under your cheeks as you looked down. Did they hear you last night? There was no way they could not with their impeccable hearing. Hoseok slipped out from behind you and bid you farewell with a kiss on your head.

You watched him slip back inside, momentarily distracted by the way he moved. When you turned back around Taehyung was human and very naked. Your hands flew to your eyes. “T-Tae what are you doing?” Grinning from ear to ear, Taehyung hugged your waist and laid his head on your chest.  
“I’m getting my alone time with you. Last night was torture.” His fingers ran up and down your back as he talked, his voice low.

“O-Oh,” was all you managed to say. “Could you cover up?”

“Oh…yeah. Sorry!” You felt Taehyung get off you and slip the thin blanket off the back of the swing. After a moment you felt Taehyung grab your arms and slowly pull your hands down. He grinned at you. “All done.” You couldn’t help but smile back. He had tied the blanket around his waist. Tae snuggled close to you and kissed you on your cheek. His lips lingered for a moment before he kissed you again.

Silence followed after he parted from your cheek. Taehyung put his hand on your knee and looked at you with a serious expression. “I want to be with you too,” he said. The meaning of his words immediately struck you. Taehyung watched your expression as he licked his lips. You looked down at his hand on your knee. Have his hands always been this large? They were the hands of a man, veins traveling up to his knuckles. You swallowed before looking into his eyes again. A small smirk pulled the corner of his lips up.

“Me t-“

“-Good morning Y/N. What would you like for breakfast?” Seokjin had stepped out onto the porch, interrupting your response.

“S-Seokjin!” You jumped in surprise. Taehyung mumbled something under his breath before he stood from the swing and slipped inside. Seokjin took his spot and fixed you with a gentle smile. You watched him for a moment, heart thumping wildly in your chest. If Taehyung heard you, then so did Seokjin. You swallowed as you remembered his question.

“Um, I’m not sure.” You dropped your gaze to your lap. Seokjin stroked your head, smoothing back your hair.

“What about eggs benedict?” he asked.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” He smiled gently at you and stroked your head. His fingers tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. You smiled shyly at him as he rose from his seat.

“I’ll get that started.”

You made your way back inside once your cup of coffee ran dry. Seokjin was at the stove, fixing breakfast. At the table was Hoseok and Namjoon. You sat down across from Namjoon. The two of you immediately made eye contact. He gave you a dimpled smile.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Morning Joon. Did you sleep well?” As soon as the words were out of your mouth you wished to shove them back in.

“I did,” he replied. You swallowed your anxiety and nodded. You realized that Taehyung was probably the only wolf to be so forward about what happened last night. All of you were adults and sex happens. In fact, it has been happening, you just didn’t know it.

The rest of the morning went well. Yoongi eventually came out of your room, immediately kissing you in greeting. You blushed as all the other boys watched. Everyone, besides Jungkook ate Seokjin’s delicious eggs benedict. You had yet to see hide nor hair of the youngest. Your aching body begged for a hot bath, so you scrambled into the bathroom as soon as your plate was empty.

Steam rose from the vanilla-scented water. You sighed as the warmth soothed your aching muscles. For a while, you just watched water drip slowly from the faucet. That was until your mind wandered to last night. You replayed the way it started. It escalated so quickly, but you didn’t regret a thing. You were surprised Yoongi and Hoseok were so dominant in bed. Yoongi had been quite confident too. You shivered despite the bath’s warmth.

You looked down at your body and saw it differently. Now it was something that tantalized others and pleasured those you love. It was as if your body had matured overnight. This was a woman’s body. One that knew the touch of a lover.

Steam rolled out of the door as you exited the bathroom. You saw a black tail escape around the corner. Who was that? You jogged after the tail into the living room, but it was empty. Furrowing your brow, you scanned the room. Across the way was a petrified wolf named Jungkook. He had one paw raised above the ground, large eyes bulging out of his skull. He looked like a cartoon character who had frozen mid-step.

“Jungkook?” You took a step forward, only to send the wolf scampering away. It was odd to see an apex predator act so frightened. “What’s the matter?” you asked yourself. Not wanting to push his boundaries, you decided not to seek him out again.

After dinner, Seokjin and you decided to watch a movie in your room. The two of you sat up against your headboard, legs under the covers. It took Seokjin all of ten minutes to snuggle closer to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and hugging you close. His hand felt to your waist and you felt your heart jump up into your throat. Despite this you turned in toward him and let your arm lay across his stomach. You looked up only to find him smiling at you. His plush lips pressed into your forehead lovingly. A giddy smile stretched across your face.

The movie was paused as you both took bathroom breaks. When you reconvened on the bed, Seokjin brought you into his arms. You settled into position, fingers drawing figures in his shirt.

“Seokjin,” you said.

“Hm?”

“Is something wrong with Jungkook?” You lifted your head and sat up to make eye contact with him. A smile played at his lips.

“He’s just a bit shyer than the rest of us,” he said.

“Shyer?” Seokjin simply nodded in response. It clicked for you then. He was shy about what happened between you, Yoongi and Hoseok. “Oh,” you said.

“He’ll be okay eventually,” he said with an assuring tone.

“I hope so. I haven’t seen him all day.” Seokjin sat up and turned his body toward yours.

“I have something I want to ask you,” he said. To your surprise, Seokjin’s cheeks were shining like rubies. You nodded. “Okay.” His hands grasped yours.

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me Friday night?” Your heart seized in your chest. Of course, you were aware of his feelings for you, but you had never been asked out on a date.

“Y-Yes. I would love to,” you stuttered. The wolf broke out into a large grin. He hugged you in glee.

“Great! I’ll make reservations.”

The movie resumed with the two of you intertwined. The heroine had just discovered her family’s secret when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” you said. Seokjin reached for the remote and paused the movie. Jungkook popped his head into the room, a meek expression on his face.

“Jungkook,” you started.

The youngest ran and jumped on the bed, snuggling his face into your neck. His arms wrapped around your form.

“Sorry,” he mumbled against your skin. Your hands came up to smooth down the back of his hair.

“It’s alright. I understand.” Jungkook sat up and gave you a shy grin. Seokjin leaned forward and kissed Jungkook’s cheek. He blushed and mumbled a soft “hyung.” You couldn’t help but kiss his other cheek, watching his reaction. True to form, Jungkook ducked his head and grabbed your hand. He simply held it for a moment before kissing your knuckles.

It was your turn to be demure. You bit down a shy laugh and squeezed his hand. Eventually the three of you settled back in and resumed the movie. Jungkook snuggled up to your other side, head resting on your shoulder. This close, you could smell his floral shampoo. The scent relaxed you and soon you dozed off.

The next day you had a flock of butterflies in your stomach. This would be your first shift with Youngjae after the kiss. You felt bad that you left him hanging without a proper response. Youngjae was a sweet kid. You would rather rip the band-aid off then let the wound fester.

Thankfully your shift was in the morning, so you had time before customers arrived. Your heart still ached from the goodbye hugs and kisses you received at the door. At this point you were certain you’d be grey by 35. You thought of them to try and calm your nerves. It warmed your heart but further angered the butterflies.

You exited the backroom, mumbling “rip the band-aid” under your breath. Hurried footsteps sounded from behind you.

“Y/N!” a voice called. You turned around, ceasing your mantra. Youngjae stood before you, wringing his hands.

“Oh, hi. Um, actually I was looking for you.” Youngjae’s eyes lit up with hope that burned your heart. “About what happened…between us. I’m flattered, but I don’t feel the same way.” His expression fell.

“Oh. Okay. I’m sorry about being so…forward. I should’ve asked you first,” he said.

“That would’ve been best,” you said. He looked down at his shoes and scuffed the floor. You wanted to say something like ‘I hope we can still be friends,’ but the sentence died in your throat. Who knew if that would be the case.

“Are we still good?” he asked, lifting his head. You smiled, relief flooding you.

“Yes. We’re still good.”

“Good,” he said, his lips lifting into a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. Youngjae did act a little awkward around you but it didn’t hinder his work performance. You caught yourself looking at the clock every few minutes, counting down the seconds until you could see your boys again. The moment the clock struck three you ripped your apron off and booked it home.

The first person to greet you was Jimin. He ran into the foyer and hugged you like he hadn’t seen you in months. Jimin dragged his nose along the column of your throat and sighed. “Welcome home,” he said. You clutched the back of his shirt and smiled into his shoulder.

“I’m home.” Jimin backed up just enough to see your face. He was grinning from ear to ear. His finger traced your jaw down to your chin. The digit curled under your chin and tilted your face up. His smile morphed into a shy smirk. You felt his lips press into yours ever so gently. Warmth seemed to spread from your lips into your whole body. Jimin kissed you so sweetly you felt your knees wobble.

The gentle kisses soon turned feverish and hungry. Jimin held your face in his hands and pressed himself against you. The force pushed you against the door, a gasp escaping your mouth. That sound seemed to bring Jimin back into the present. He looked at your hazy eyes and reddened lips. You watched a blush crawl up his neck as he released you.

“Sorry,” he said, “I got carried away.”

“I did too,” you said, a smile curling at your lips. Jimin grinned and scratched the back of his neck. He was being so shy you couldn’t help but step forward and peck his cheek. You walked away, leaving the wolf biting down a smile.

Seokjin was in your room when you opened the door. He was laying on your bed, round glasses perched on the end of his nose. He closed the book he was reading when he heard you come in. The eldest rose from the bed and smiled at you.

“Welcome home,” he said. He lifted his nose in the air. “I see you’ve already been greeted by Jimin.” He watched with amusement sparkling in his eyes as you blushed.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Seokjin laughed and gathered you up in his arms.

“You’re so cute,” he said. His lips came down the adorn the crown of your head. You buried your face in his shirt and breathed in his cologne.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about tomorrow night,” Seokjin said. He led you to sit at the edge of your bed.

“It’s going to be a nice restaurant. I didn’t want you to feel stressed out trying to find something to wear and you know I always love to treat you like a princess.” As he rambled on your brow furrowed. Where was he going with this? “I got something for you,” he said with a grin. Seokjin bent at the waist and retrieved a box from under the bed. It was a beautiful mauve color with golden cursive writing across its front. Your eyes widened.

Seokjin opened the box to reveal delicate white tissue paper protecting a piece of material. He placed the open box in your lap and gestured toward it. Your fingers glided over the soft material. “Seokjin,” you breathed. You grabbed the material and lifted it, letting in unfold in the air. The dress was gorgeous, a dusty rose color that drew the eye. The straps were thin, showing the delicate slope of a woman’s shoulder. “It’s beautiful,” you said.

“I saw it and instantly thought of you,” Seokjin said, hand placed on your thigh. You grinned wholeheartedly at him.

“I love it so much. Thank you!” You quickly put the dress back into the box before tackling Seokjin with a hug. You peppered his face with kisses. He laughed and held you close as he received your affections. The two of you hadn’t had your first kiss, but you hoped it would happen on tomorrow night’s date.

When you stepped out of the shower later that night, you almost dropped your towel in fright. There leaning against the sink was Yoongi. He wore a playful smile.

“You scared me half to death,” you said, clutching your heart.

“Sorry baby girl,” he said, stepping toward you. His finger got a drop of water that slipped down your shoulder. The simple touch made you shiver. Yoongi was sending out these alpha vibes that you couldn’t ignore. He licked his lips as he looked down at you. “I missed you today.” His voice was soft and a contrast to the confident expression he wore.

“I missed you too,” you said softly. It was then that you pounced. You grabbed onto his shoulders and kissed him. Your lips communicated your eagerness and affection. Yoongi was frozen in shock for a moment, his arms stiff in the air. He quickly recovered and hugged you close to him, returning your kisses. The two of you spent several heated minutes in the bathroom. You exited with mussed hair and a flushed face.

The next morning you woke up in Taehyung’s arms. His body curled into yours as he snoozed. You turned in his grasp and looked at his face. He was so handsome you started to wonder if he was real. His long lashes kissed his cheeks while his lips lay slightly parted. Gently, you tucked his hair back and away from his face. He has always been self-conscious about his forehead but the sight of it brought you some sort of odd joy. His whole face was a masterpiece, forehead included.

You traced the outline of his face with the side of your finger. When you got to his jaw, his eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing you, his lips pulled up in a slow smile.

“Good morning,” he said, his voice gruff. Your heart fluttered in your chest. Something about his morning voice stirred you.

“Morning,” you said. Taehyung snuggled closer to you, pressing his face into you neck. He began to kiss and suckle at your skin. It felt so good you closed your eyes.

“Taehyung…” you whispered. He hummed in response, nipping at your skin. His other hand was running up and down your side. He suddenly flipped the two of you over, sitting above you. His hair was mussed, pajama shirt unbuttoned. He bit his lip as his hands grabbed your face. Before you knew it, he leaned down and connected his lips with yours. It was tender at first. His lips were soft and drew keening noises out of you.

He settled down in between your legs as he deepened the kiss. You felt your core throb as his tongue played with your own. A buck of his hips against yours caused you to break from the kiss with a gasp. He was very hard. Testing the waters, Taehyung rolled his hips again. You couldn’t help the soft moan that left your lips.

“Y/N…” he breathed, eyes hazy with lust. “I want you so bad.” Your head began to spin with endorphins. You nodded your head, nose brushing against his.

“I want you too,” you said, face heating up. That was all it took for Taehyung to crash his lips back into yours, hips rolling slowly into your core. Your hands wandered up into his hair, carding through his soft locks. Taehyung’s agile hands began to take your top off. You lifted your arms up as he ripped it off you, exposing your chest to him for the first time.

“Fuck,” he breathed, eyes glued to your naked torso. “You’re so beautiful Y/N.” Your nipples were hardened and begging for attention. Taehyung ran his hands down your breasts, causing a shiver to run down your spine. He eagerly groped at your tits, squeezing them in his hands and pushing them together. You whined as he caught your nipple in his mouth. He bit, licked and sucked, while his hand tugged and pinched at your other nipple.

By the time he was satisfied your nipples were puffy and rock hard. You slipped your hands into his open shirt and down his arms, sliding the garment off. Taehyung threw it off him and kissed his way back up to your face. Your hands explored the panes of his chest. He twitched when you brushed his nipple. Intrigued you did it again, circling the small bud. He shuddered and groaned low in his throat. Eager to hear more of him you flicked and rubbed his sensitive chest.

It seemed to drive him over the edge because the next thing you knew he was ripping your sleeping shorts off and diving in between your legs. Like a man starved he hooked your legs over his shoulders and lapped at your wet pussy. You whined as you bit your lip, watching his head wiggle between your thighs. He zeroed in on your clit, wrapping his lips around it and moving his head in circular motions. You moaned and bucked your hips, hands twisting in the sheets above your head.

He growled as you squirmed, pushing your thighs back and spreading your legs further apart. Your legs were now at your sides. You felt his finger brush at your entrance before he pressed two inside you. You groaned and tilted your head back. It felt like heaven to have his long fingers inside you. He pumped them in and out, taking a break from your clit to watch your pussy eat up his fingers.

With a whine and a wiggle of your hips, you brought Taehyung out of his trance. He smirked up at you.

“You’re so eager baby. Am I making you feel good?” He punctured his words with a curl of his fingers, pressing into your g-spot.

“Yes!” you said, voice breathy and tinged with lust. His grin widened before he enveloped your clit with his lips once more. He kept his fingers inside you, curling and rubbing against your g-spot while suckling at your clit. Your legs shuddered, moans part your lips every second. You bit your lip and cursed as you felt yourself getting closer.

“Taehyung…I-I’m close.” He growled into your pussy, quickening his pace.

“Oh god,” you breathed, hips lifting to meet his talented mouth. He appeased you pressing his face further into your messy cunt. Your moans became quicker and louder. You breathed his name like a mantra as your climax washed over you. He pleasured you through your orgasm only pulling away when you twitched with sensitivity. You whined, feeling his fingers still pumping in and out of you.

Taehyung emerged from between your legs, chin shiny with your arousal. His lips were quirked up into a smirk, looking at your fucked-out expression. After wiping his chin off, he brought his fingers out of you and presented them to your mouth. You grabbed his hand and eagerly sucked on them. You tasted yourself as you sucked his digits.

“Fuck Y/N,” he breathed, watching you with unabashed lust. He watched as you pulled his fingers out of your mouth, tongue lapping and curling around his fingers.

“Let me taste you,” you said hands grabbing his hips. Taehyung slipped off his pajama pants and straddled you once more. His cock was hard and pointed right at you. You shuddered as you took it into your hands. It was heavy and thick. Taehyung sighed as you pumped his length.

“Come up here,” you said, squeezing his length harder on your last pump. Taehyung did not protest as he crawled up your body. His knees were around your face, looking down at you with wide eyes. You grabbed his cock and licked up the length, swirling your tongue around his tip. He groaned, hips twitching forward. You took him into your mouth, letting him sink in.

“Y/N,” he moaned, “your mouth feels so good. Fuck.” You grabbed his hips while looking up at him and moved them forward. Taehyung took your hint and began to gently fuck your face. It felt dirty and you loved it. He gripped the headboard looking down at your face with furrowed brows as he watched his length disappear into your mouth.

You gagged when his tip hit the back of your throat, tears pricking at your eyes. Taehyung almost stopped but you squeezed his hip and pushed him forward again. He snarled, eyes glinting like the predator he was. His hips began to roll into your mouth faster. His head fell back as he hissed and groaned. Finally, he slipped out and crawled back down your body until his face was level with yours.

“I need to be inside you,” he said, biting your ear.

“Please fuck me Taehyung.” And he did just that. He sat up and lined his cock up to your entrance. As he pushed inside your head fell back.

“God you’re so fucking tight babe,” he grunted, shoving more of his cock inside you.

“Ah, Taehyung you’re so big…. filling me up,” you crooned. He finally sunk in all the way, giving you both pause to relish the feeling of being connected. It only lasted for a moment before Taehyung pulled himself back and then snapped himself in. Addicted to the feeling of your pussy wrapping around his cock, he grabbed your hips and set a brutal pace.

Your tits bounced with the force of his thrusts, your moans distorted. He pistoned into you again and again, head falling back in bliss. The sound of wet skin slapping filled the room along with labored moans and growls. His pelvis hit your clit each time he dove back in, almost teasing you. You writhed under him, high with pleasure.

“My beautiful mate,” he grunted out, hands tightening around your hips. “I’m close,” he said.

“M-Me too,” you uttered, finding words hard to produce. Your moans became high pitched and more frequent while Taehyung pounded into you with reckless abandon, chasing both of your highs. You broke first whining out his name as you came. The squeezing of your walls pushed him over the edge. He came with a moan, his seed gushing out inside you. He pulled out and watched as his cum coated your pussy, his hands milking his cock for all it’s worth. The two of you groaned at the sight. A trickle of his cum ran out of your entrance. Taehyung rubbed his cum into your cunt, pressing it back into you and rubbing your sensitive clit. You twitched and whined at first but quickly began to moan. He used his other hand to scoop up some of his cum and rub it onto your nipple while his dominant hand rubbed his seed into your clit.

Taehyung loved marking you with his cum, spreading it all over your body. You seemed to love it too, quickly approaching an orgasm for the third time under his lithe fingers. He circled your bud faster, limp cock throbbing as if it was going to come back to life. The sight of you painted in his cum, moaning and begging for more underneath him was a fantasy come to life. For the third time that morning you cried out as you came, pushing out more of his seed from your pussy. Taehyung shivered in delight scooping up more cum and spreading it up your belly.

“Such a dirty girl covered in my cum and begging for more. You reek of my seed and everyone will know who fucked you. Me. Your mate.” He rubbed his cum into your abused tits, biting his lips. You twitched and shivered grabbing his hand and sucking it clean. His lips came to yours in a soft embrace.

“I love you,” he breathed.

“I love you too.”

The two of you wobbled into the shower, jelly-legged from your strenuous activities. You cleaned each other up with the gentle affection only two lovers could exude. He rubbed the shampoo into your scalp with skilled fingers, almost making you fall asleep. You rubbed the loofah up and down his body, cleaning him and pressing your body to his. The two of you kissed under the running water, naked bodies pressed close. Taehyung bit your shoulder, just barely breaking the skin. You hissed at the pain but knew it was how they marked their mates. He lapped carefully at the wound, arms pressing you close.


	8. Chapter 8

The two of you toweled off and got ready for the day. When you emerged from your bedroom, breakfast was already drawing to a close. Taehyung walked into the kitchen with his head held high. You had a goofy smile on your face. Namjoon lifted his nose into the air and sniffed. A low growl shook the kitchen. You stopped in your tracks, thinking he was upset. Instead he grabbed Taehyung by the waist and crashed his lips into his. You watched with dilated pupils, having never witnessed them be intimate before.

It was obvious by their fluid motions that they were long-time lovers. The two pulled away, nuzzling at each other’s faces. Namjoon then locked eyes with you. The intensity of his stare mesmerized you. Without a word, he grabbed your face and kissed you. Namjoon was gentle with you, hands caressing your face. Swooning, you wrapped your arms around his waist and lifted yourself up on your tip toes. You had already gathered from your first kiss that Namjoon was a great kisser, but his expertise still surprised you. He pulled away, a smile on his face.

“Good morning,” he said. You mimicked his smile, eyes taking in every detail of his beautiful face.

“Good morning Joon.” He slipped away with a kiss to your head, exiting the kitchen. Taehyung was seated at the table with Jimin holding him close. Jungkook patted the seat next to him with a cute smile. You sat down in between him and Hoseok.

“Hey baby,” Hoseok greets, nosing at your cheek sweetly. Jungkook slips an arm around your waist and rests his hands on your hip. He tucks some of your wet hair behind your ear and kisses your cheek.

“Good morning,” he mumbles.

“Morning,” you said to both men. As you fill your plate with French toast and fruit, Yoongi catches your eye across the table. He winks at you before his expression dissolves into a cute smile. Seokjin comes around the table and places the maple syrup in front of you. He kisses your temple as his fingers slip up the back of your neck.

Jimin stops kissing at Taehyung’s neck to give you an angelic smile. You smile back, fighting down the girlish squeal forming in your throat. You once again ask yourself how you could be so lucky to have so many wonderful young men in love with you.

After breakfast you shuffled into your room and looked at your calendar. The day was circled with multiple hearts. It’s Friday, the day of your date with Seokjin. A smile rounds your cheeks. You had several hours before you even need to get ready, so you decided to catch up on some reading.

A knock on your door had you slipping your glasses up your nose. Namjoon came inside and snuggled up next to you where you lay in bed. You placed your book on the nightstand.

“So, tonight’s the big night,” he said, arm slipping over your shoulders to pull you closer. You hiked your leg over his and rested your head on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” you said. “I’m kinda nervous.” With strength that would surprise you if you didn’t know what he was, Namjoon picked you up and set you in his lap. He smiled at you and grabbed a strand of your hair.

“Well, would you like me to help you get ready?” Your eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Really? You would do that?”

Namjoon chuckled and nodded his head. “Of course. I know exactly the type of look that would make Seokjin melt.” His smile became devious and you laughed.

“Alright, let’s do it.” Namjoon hugged you close and nipped at your ear.

“Don’t tempt me baby,” he whispered.

Although Namjoon couldn’t do your hair or apply your makeup, he guided your look with suggestions. A pony tail with stands of hair falling here and there. A smoky neutral eye emphasized your eye color and a baby pink lip gave you a soft feminine look. When you slipped the dress on it hugged your curves in all the right ways.

You looked in the mirror with a shy grin. You looked and felt beautiful. Namjoon hugged you from behind.

“You look gorgeous,” he said. You blushed and looked down.

“Thank you,” you said. He gave you one last squeeze before turning you to face him. He curled a loose strand of hair behind your ear and looked at you with so much love.

“I hope you two have fun tonight. Soon enough I’ll get my time with you.”

“I hope it’s soon.” He smiled cutely down at you, his dimples framing his mouth.

“I do too. Now, go out there. I’m sure Seokjin is waiting for you.” You glanced at your wall clock behind Namjoon and realized the time. You were cutting it close. You nodded and kissed Namjoon on the cheek, careful to not get any lipstick on him.

You grabbed your bag and walked out into the living room. There, all the boys were sitting. Seokjin was facing the hallway, so he saw you first. His eyes widened, and he stood up. That caused the rest of the boys to turn toward you. You suddenly felt shy with all eyes on you. Nevertheless, you walked toward Seokjin with a smile tugging at your lips.

“Wow,” he said a little breathless, “you look…amazing.” Seokjin had cleaned up too. He was wearing a simple white button down, tight-fitting black jeans and black dress shoes. His hair was swept up and out of his face.

“Thank you. You look handsome.” He grinned widely at you, stepping closer and grabbing your elbow. Butterflies soared around your stomach.

The rest of the pack ushered you out with compliments and well-wishes. There was an odd mix of excitement and anxiety churning in your stomach as Seokjin backed out of the driveway in his SUV. As he drove Seokjin used his free hand to hold yours. His thumb traced small circles on your hand. You smiled at his profile, struck by how ethereal he looked against the city lights.

Soon enough you were in the heart of the city. Buildings touched the sky with windows reflecting the cityscape. Sidewalks bustled with people eager for a night out. Body guards stood outside clubs and bars, checking ID’s with serious faces. A smile formed on Seokjin’s plump lips as he watched you taking in the sights like an excited puppy. You didn’t get to see the city very often.

Seokjin pulled into an Italian restaurant and even opened your door for you. You blushed and playfully slapped his chest. He laughed.

“What, can’t I spoil my princess?” Your cheeks drowned in crimson at the pet name. Seokjin offered you his arm as you walked toward the entrance of the restaurant. Although you were deeply immersed in Seokjin’s presence, you couldn’t help but notice the people staring at him. Men and women alike cast glance after glance at him. You looked at his profile, only to see his ears red with embarrassment. How can someone be so commandingly handsome and cute at the same time? You squeezed his bicep and he smiled down at you.

The hostess led you to your table after Seokjin gave her his name. She was sporting a beautiful dress herself, hinting at how fancy this restaurant was. You were led to a table far away from the others, tucked in a corner. The ambiance was set with softly glowing candles and quiet jazz music. Seokjin pulled out your seat for you, causing your heart to race.

“You’re being very gentlemanly tonight,” you commented. Seokjin smiled and reached for your hand across the table.

“You deserve to be treated this way,” he said simply. You bit down a wide smile and grasped his hand, squeezing it in response.

The rest of the dinner proceeded like a dream. You were served a bottle of delicious wine, freshly baked bread, genuine Italian cuisine of the highest caliber and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. Having tackled a bottle of wine between the two of you, giggles filled the table as Seokjin fed you a strawberry. His thumb swept up some juice from your lip, sending a curling warmth down your spine. Seokjin maintained eye contact as he sucked the juice from his thumb. He insisted on feeding you one more and you could hardly resist his request.

The intrusion of the strawberry plumped your lips as they wrapped around it. Seokjin watched with blown pupils as you bit down on the fruit. Your lips were shiny from the strawberry. Heart thumping in your chest, you watched him watch you. When you finally swallowed you licked your lips instinctively. The man before you visibly swallowed and mimicked your action.

Needless to say, Seokjin payed the bill quickly. His hand slid down your side as you walked. The soft material of your dress made it so much easier for his hand to grasp your hip and squeeze it. You swallowed as the two of you walked to the car, feigning innocence to the rest of the world.

The parking lot, tucked behind several buildings was empty save Seokjin’s car. You could feel the tension build as it came into view. The second you reached the car, Seokjin pinned you against it and kissed you. He tasted like chocolate strawberries and wine. A groan escaped your lips as he pressed his body against yours and deepened the kiss. The sheer want felt like electricity lighting the air around you. Seokjin cupped your face and pressed his tongue into your mouth. You eagerly let him in, hands roaming up his broad back.

The gentleman had faded as the wolf came into play. Seokjin let out a low growl when your hand squeezed his rear. His own hand seemed to hesitate as it slipped up your side toward your breasts.

“Seokjin,” you breathed, “please touch me.” That was all he needed to grasp your bosom and kneed the soft flesh. You chased his lips as he pulled away for a moment. He used his free hand to open the back door. You watched as he poked in and pulled the second row down flat. He spread a blanket on the larger flat surface.

“Get in,” he commanded, kissing you once more. You nodded and crawled in, legs weak from the rush of endorphins. Seokjin was quick to follow, shutting the door behind him and crawling on top of you. His broad shoulders and handsome face eclipsed your view. He was breathing heavily, pupils dilated and lips red from kissing. Your hands traveled down his chest to his abs, feeling the muscles tense and twitch under your touch.

“Are you okay with this?” Seokjin asked. Your foggy mind thought of the situation at hand. You were in a car, in public, about to do everything possible with Seokjin. The thought sent a wave of excitement through you. Seokjin sniffed the air and grinned.

“It turns you on doing it in public. Dirty girl,” he cooed. You nodded with a devious smile.

“I need you to be vocal baby,” he said.

“Yes, I want this. Please, Seokjin.”

“Good girl,” he praised, lowering his face to yours. The compliment made you shiver in delight. Seokjin growled into your mouth and pressed his hips into yours. “So submissive. You’re the perfect mate.” His plump lips captured yours in a impassioned kiss. You felt his erection pulsate as he pressed it into you. A light moan escaped your lips. Your hands began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it from his trousers and opening his bare chest to you. Seokjin kissed down your neck, biting and sucking at your pulse point. In return your hands traveled down his bare torso. All to eagerly, you reached down and groped his erection.

He groaned into your throat and pressed his cock into your hands. You continued to palm him through his pants. Seokjin rewarded you with the most beautiful moans and groans you’d ever heard. It was even better when he did so right into your ear, before nipping at it. Your hand could no longer reach his crotch as he slipped down your body and began to pull your dress up.

Your mind remembered Namjoon’s sultry whisper in your ear earlier that night. “He loves pink.” His statements were confirmed as Seokjin let out a hearty growl when he saw your pastel pink lingerie. With your dress tossed aside, Seokjin’s hands roamed your body.

“You’re so beautiful princess,” he said, licking his lips. He slipped his shirt off and began to unbutton his jeans. Eagerly, you replaced your hands with his. Surprising yourself, you made quick work of his button and zipper. He breathed a sigh of relief as you pressed his jeans down and let his straining cock free. Seokjin helped you get his jeans off, which ended up being a struggle in the small space. The two of you laughed as he laid down on his back and shimmied them off. Your eyes found the tent in his black briefs all too alluring. You quickly straddled him and kissed him. Seokjin bit his lip as you traveled down his torso with kisses and licks. You bit into his hip, making him hiss. As if you were opening the best present, you pulled off his briefs with a large grin.

His cock sprung free and you felt saliva gather in your mouth. Without so much as a warning you dived in between his legs and grabbed the base of his cock. You popped his head into your mouth licking and swirling your tongue to grab all the precum you could. Seokjin moaned prettily and sat up to watch you. You looked up at him as you pressed him further into his mouth. Seokjin watched. “Fuck, Y/N. Just like that.” He bit his lip and grasped at the blanket below him as you began to bob your head up and down his cock.

You hardly cared that your jaw began to ache as you sucked him off. His moans and groans were music to your ears and you selfishly wanted to hear more. Seokjin’s hips bucked into your mouth and you let him, going still so he could fuck your mouth at the pace he liked. Still leaning back on his elbows, his head fell back with a moan as he continued to fuck your mouth. The sight alone had your panties feeling slicker.

After a few more thrusts, Seokjin gently grabbed your face and lifted you off his cock. Your lips were puffy and eyes hazy. Seokjin licked his lips at the sight.

“You’re such a good girl princess,” he praised. His hands circled your torso and unhooked your bra. “Lay down. Let me make you feel good.” You did as you were told, pebbled nipples bouncing as you laid down. Seokjin nipped at them, pulling back a bit before sucking them. Your hands carded through his hair as a moan pushed past your lips. As he worked on your tits, his hand slipped down your body and found your pussy. His fingers ran down the center of your panties. “Mmm, you’re so wet for me. Can I taste you princess?”

“Y-Yes,” you breathed. His finger expertly found your clit and poked the soaked cloth into it. He traveled up to your ear and bit your earlobe. “Yeah?” he whispered in your ear. “I can’t wait to have your little nub in my mouth.” He began to rub your clit in circles as he said it. “Mmm I bet I could slip my fingers right inside you, you’re so wet.” His finger traveled south and pressed into your entrance. The fabric of your panties stopped him from going further. “You smell so good princess,” he crooned into your ear.

You shivered and moaned as he touched you and whispered dirty nothings into your ear. He chuckled lowly at as he tortured your senses. He gave your ear one last nip before slipping your panties off and scooting down your body. He bit his lip and groaned at the sight of your weeping pussy. His large hands grasped the base of your thighs and spread them up and apart. You could feel your sticky folds opening for him. The cold air of the car made you shiver. He pushed your legs further and further up, until your ass was lifted from the ground and your knees were to your ears. You pussy was now served to him on a platter, right in his face and clenching around nothing.

“Hold your knees princess, I want to use my hands too.” You did just that, wiggling your pussy in his face eagerly. Finally, he dipped down and wrapped his plump lips around your clit. You immediately moaned and titled your head back. You looked up and watched as he latched onto your clit and moved his head in circles. His lips were so soft around your clit you began to shake.

“Seokjin,” you moaned. His hand rose up and fingers prodded at your entrance. You bit you lip and watched as his arm flexed and pressed into your cunt. The squelching sounds filled the car as he fingered you. It was utterly dirty, and you loved it. His head dipped down, and he pressed his tongue into your entrance. You whined as he tongue-fucked you and made eye contact. His free hand came up and circled your clit. He would circle it once, twice, thrice, then tap it. He kept alternating like this and you watched as the slick clung to his finger with each tap.

You heard footsteps and hushed conversation outside the car, making you freeze. Seokjin lifted his face up with a wolfish grin. He pressed his finger into your clit a bit harder and began to circle it.

“Come on baby, don’t you like the thought of being caught? Doesn’t it turn you on? Don’t hold back. Moan for me. Let them know how good I’m making you feel.” You let your lip fall out of your teeth and let out a loud moan. It did turn you on and you loved thinking about it.

“That’s it, dirty girl. Are you going to cum? Hmm? Cum for me baby.” He replaced his fingers with his mouth and quickened the speed of the circles. His fingers plunged into your cunt and methodically pressed into your g-spot.

You whined and moaned as your climax grew closer, hands gripping your legs with white knuckles. You snapped as he massaged your g-spot. “Seokjin!” You whimpered his name until over-sensitivity made you shiver.

“God baby, that was so hot.” He licked your slick off his lips and even sucked it off his fingers. “I want you so bad.” He crawled up your body when you let your legs down, erection trailing up your thighs as he moved. He kissed you passionately, letting you taste yourself. You pulled your knees up around him and kissed him back.

“Can I please fuck you princess?”

“Yes. God yes.” Though just seconds ago you were too sensitive, you now couldn’t wait to have him shoved deep inside you. Seokjin leaned up and grasped his erection in his hand. He pressed his head into your entrance and slowly sunk in. The two of you moaned in tandem. When he finally sunk in to the hilt he paused and relished the feeling of being inside you.

“I’ve imagined this for so long baby. You feel even better than I imagined.” He bushed sweaty strands of hair back off his forehead. “Fuck, Y/N, you’re so sexy. I’m gonna fuck you so good, you won’t be able to walk.” And with that he began to fuck you. He was gentle at first, but you could tell he was holding himself back. You’ve had enough experience with the boys to know they were more wolf than man when it came to fucking.

“Don’t hold back,” you said. Seokjin bit his lip and rolled his head.

“You asked for it princess.” He gripped your hips and set a brutal pace. Like before he growled as he shoved his cock into you again and again. Each growl sounded more and more like the wolf you knew. It was so animalistic and primal that you began to lose yourself.

With his supernatural strength, he lifted you up, turned you around and set you on your knees. His grip on your hips was tight as he fucked you. You could hardly hold yourself up, arms shaking with the effort. Seokjin bent over and growled into your ear. “This is how wolves fuck.” He bit down on your neck, but not on the proper spot. His hand reached down and zeroed in on your clit. You jumped at the contact. He worked your body like he had fucked you a thousand times. He circled your clit and angled his thrusts just so. You began to whine and moan as he hit the right spots. Endorphins rushed through your body as your climax neared. Your body went limp as you came, arms giving out and legs shaking. Seokjin groaned as he saw you crumple.

“That’s it princess,” he said, breath uneven. His set a faster pace as he chased his own high. Your nails scratched at the door of the trunk. You felt him falter for a second before his teeth clamped down on your nape and he came inside you. You cried out with the mix of pleasure and pain. He lapped at the wound and slipped out of you. Gently he turned you over on your side and cradled you to his chest. Weakly, you turned to face him. He brushed hair out of your face with a loving smile and kissed you sweetly. You were so deep in your bliss that you wrapped your arms around him and said, “I love you.” You felt him squeeze you closer to him and whisper in your hair. “I love you too Y/N.”


	9. Chapter 9

By the time the two of you made it home, everyone was asleep. You crept into the house, Seokjin guiding you by your hips. The two of you got ready for bed before sneaking off to his room to sleep. Seokjin pulled the covers back and patted the space next to him. You laid with your back to his chest. Seokjin sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around you. His soft lips found the mark on your neck and gently kissed it. It felt so right to have his body molded to yours. You shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable.

“Keep moving like that princess and I’ll be ready for round two,” Seokjin said, voice deep with sleep.

You woke up the next morning alone. A smile bloomed on your face as you recalled the night before. You stretched and sat up, the bright sunshine warming your back. The door to Seokjin’s room creaked open with the nudge of a black nose. Jimin came in, tail wagging, with a letter in his mouth. He hopped up on the bed, dropped the letter in your lap and licked your cheek.

“Good morning. What’s this?” Your fingers glided under the flap of the envelope and pulled the letter out.

Y/N,

Please keep your schedule free three nights from now.

Sincerely Yours,

Jimin

You admired his handwriting for a moment before looking back up at the wolf. He was sitting before you, head dipped, and ears bent.

“Jiminie,” you said. His ears twitched and he looked up at you sheepishly.

“Are you too shy to give this to me in your human form?” The wolf held back a whine, adjusting his paws awkwardly. You stood up and wrapped him in a hug. His tail thumped loudly against the bed as your hands ran through his fur.

“I’ll keep that night open, just for you.” You leaned back and kissed his snout before hopping out of bed.

Hoseok caught you in the hallway by the waist. He kissed the back of your neck softly, sending shivers down your spine. He turned you around to kiss you with a large smile on his face. Your hands slipped onto his shoulders as he cupped your face.

“Morning baby,” he cooed nuzzling his nose into your cheek. You grinned widely.

“Good morning.”

“Did you have fun on your date last night?” Your smile became sheepish.

“Yes, I had a lot of fun.” Hoseok took in your expression with a devilish grin.

You saw Jungkook napping on the couch when you entered the living room. Hoseok had gone to the local dance studio with Jimin. The youngest looked so cute when he slept. Still, the muscles that peaked out of his t-shirt and his broad shoulders told a different story. You couldn’t help but snuggle up next to him, tucking your head beneath his chin and inhaling his familiar scent. Jungkook’s arms wrapped around you and squeezed you close. You could feel his biceps flex as he did. You bit down a smile and closed your eyes, deciding to nap with Jungkook rather than wake up for the day.

You woke up to hushed giggles and shuffling feet.

“Quick get a photo before they wake up,” a voice said.

“I am! Damn camera, open!”

“Shhh!” In your sleep you’d turned to face the living room, so when you opened your eyes, you found Taehyung, Seokjin, Hoseok and Jimin gathered around, phones aimed at you. A sudden flash from Jimin’s phone caused you to flinch and groan.

“Ah, Jimin!” Seokjin scolded.

“I didn’t know flash was on,” he whined. Jungkook woke and you felt his muscles tense. Instead of being shy, Jungkook growled low, holding you closer and propping himself up on his elbow. Although you were surprised, the rest of the boys seemed unphased.

“Aish, always so possessive in the morning. Calm down Kookie,” said Taehyung. Hoseok hugged Jimin from behind and showed him the photos he took.

“Oh, that one’s cute! Send it to me!” Hoseok kissed Jimin’s rounded cheek in response.

“Alright, show’s over. It’s nearly noon. The two of you should get up,” Yoongi said as he entered the room. As the rest of the onlookers left, Yoongi knelt before the couch. He smoothed down your hair and kissed Jungkook’s forehead with a loving smile.

It took several cups of coffee to wake you up. Jungkook and Taehyung urged you to play video games with them for several hours. Taehyung placed you in his lap when you weren’t paying attention. He held you close and nuzzled happily into your shoulder. You laughed at the ticklish sensation of his hair touching your neck. Jungkook took Taehyung’s playfulness as a challenge. He waited until Taehyung was distracted to snatch you away and sit you in his lap. This back and forth continued until you planted yourself in between them.

Before you knew it, it was the day of your date with Jimin. He had been as candid as possible about what the two of you would be doing, but he did advise you to dress for the outdoors. It felt like the butterflies in your stomach were participating in a roller derby competition. This time you got ready without the help of Namjoon, or any of the other boys. In fact, most of the pack was out in the woods tonight. Often, the boys had to shift and run. They described it like having cabin fever. If they didn’t exercise in their wolf form regularly, they felt on-edge and restless. Jimin had run his wolf earlier in the week so he could be in his best condition for the date.

You double and triple checked yourself in the mirror before taking a deep breath. The house was unusually quiet as you stepped out of your room. It was odd and a little bit eerie to see most of the lights off and hear the creaks of the house. Thankfully, Jimin was waiting for you in the entranceway. He was dressed in all black and looked like every girl’s wet dream. On his torso was a black turtle-neck sweater and a leather jacket. He wore tight black jeans with rips in the knees and black boots. As soon as he heard you, he turned to you with a large smile on his face.

“Hey,” he said. “You look beautiful.” You grinned shyly and walked into his open arms. He hugged you tight and kissed the top of your head. When the two of you stepped back, he tucked some hair behind your ear with a fond smile that never left his face.

“You look very handsome yourself,” you complimented. His smile got wider as he thanked you and pulled you out the front door. Jimin didn’t often drive, but he ushered you into the pack’s car, putting on some soft music.

“Where are we going?” you asked eagerly. Jimin smiled as he kept his eyes on the road, free hand grasping yours.

“It’s a surprise, baby.” The way the pet name fell out of his mouth had you squirming in your seat. He noticed this and chuckled, kissing the hand that he held. The touch of his lips took you back to your encounter in the foyer. The way he kissed you and held you close sent shocks of electricity down your spine. Even just recalling it had goosebumps rising on your skin.

The sun was just beginning to set when Jimin pulled into what looked like a park. Your mind raced with the possibilities. Hide and seek? No, too childish. Midnight hike? No, too sweaty. Jimin rounded the car and grabbed a basket and a bag from the trunk. You offered to take the bag, which he reluctantly gave you. Jimin grabbed your hand and started to lead you down a path.

The air was crisp as you breathed it in. A few people were still at the park, walking their dogs, chatting on benches or just having a walk before dinner. The further Jimin took you, the thinner the crowds became. You watched as the paved path became well-worn grass and you weren’t sure if you were in the park anymore.

The walk hardly lasted ten minutes before your eyes picked up on some lights in a clearing ahead. You looked at Jimin with a questioning look, but he only grinned back. The closer you got, the more the scene became clear. A large blanket was spread out on a flat patch of grass. Rocks sat on the corners to keep it down. Lights were hung up in the nearby trees, casting a soft golden glow. A set of speakers up against a tree played soft, romantic music. You looked to Jimin with wonder sparkling in your eyes.

“Jimin,” you breathed. “How did you…”

“I had a bit of help,” he said, placing the basket down and slipping the bag from your shoulder. His hand caressed your face as he said, “Surprise.” You let out a small laugh, because you certainly were surprised. This is something out of movies, it doesn’t happen in real life.

“It’s beautiful,” you said, overcome with emotion, “thank you.” Jimin kissed your cheek.

“Don’t thank me yet.” The two of you took off your shoes and sat down on the blanket. The ground was surprisingly comfortable. Jimin opened the basket and began taking out bins of food. The last thing out of the basket was a bottle of champagne and two flutes. The two of you jumped when the cork was popped, laughing at each other. Jimin filled the flutes and set the bottle back in the basket. He leaned into you and presented his glass for a toast.

“To our first date. One of many to come,” he said.

“To our first date,” you repeated, gently tapping your glass with his. You took a sip, feeling the bubbles as they slid down your throat and warmed your belly. You looked up into the sky to see an ocean of starts twinkling above you. Your heart soared at the beauty of your surroundings and the love you felt from Jimin.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jimin murmured in your ear. You felt as if the champagne bubbles were floating around your tummy. His voice was like music to your ears. You turned to him, only to find his face mere inches from yours. This close you could see how dilated his pupils were, the soft angles of his lashes and the plumpness of his lips. Too afraid to shatter the moment, you only nodded in response. His mouth ticked up into a slow smile before you felt his finger under your chin. He hardly needed to direct you toward his mouth, it was as though there was a magnet that pulled you there. He tiled his head and gently pressed his lips to yours.

You know you only had one sip of champagne, but you felt like you were buzzed. Your body was floating, and your mind was fuzzy, save for the feeling of his lips on yours. His curved finger under your chin stayed there as he gently dominated the kiss. With light kisses and gentle brushes of his tongue he mesmerized you and turned you into jelly. He tasted like champagne and something uniquely Jimin. He pulled away too soon, making you lean forward for more. Jimin couldn’t help but indulge you and himself with one more kiss.

“Are you hungry?” he asked. It took a moment for you to process the question and assess the situation.

“Yeah,” you finally said with a nod.

“Good,” he said as he reached for a tub. It turned out Jimin brought a full meal with him. There were sandwiches, chips, fruit and small cakes for dessert. He admitted that he had help from Jin, but he put together most of the meal. You were thoroughly touched. The sandwiches hit the spot and the cakes were a perfect end to the meal.

“That was delicious,” you commented, wiping your mouth with a napkin.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he said, pushing the basket away and pulling a large blanket and pillows out of the bag you carried into the park. Jimin quickly set up a little nest for the two of you, refilling your glasses as well. You weren’t sure if it was your third or fourth glass of champagne, but hardly cared. Before laying down, the two of you finished your drinks comically fast, laughing at the other’s serious effort to finish first. A small drip of champagne slipped out of the corner of Jimin’s mouth. You quickly wiped it with your finger and licked it off. Jimin’s giggles faded away as he took in your face. The moonlight and glow of the fairy lights gave the picnic area a magical aura.

It was you who initiated the kiss this time. You crawled forward, seeking out his lips. He eagerly responded and cupped your face, molding his lips with yours. Jimin was quick to pull you into his lap and wrap his arms around you. One hand held your waist while the other snaked up into your hair, grasping the strands at the base of your neck. You mewled into his mouth, tongue slipping past his.

By the time you found yourself on your back, the stars were bright, and the forest came alive. Fireflies began to skirt the field while grasshoppers chirped. The air had cooled down, helping ease the heat emanating from the two of you. Jimin laid in between your legs, lips, tongue and teeth communicating his passion. His hands slid up your sweater, fingers tracing and skirting around your breasts. You shivered and arched into his touch.

“So soft,” he mumbled into the kiss. “Can I feel more?”


End file.
